Travle Of The Worlds world 1
by SwiftBlaze01
Summary: A new hero come to help these people from our world. will this hero make the changes important to help or will he slow them down and make it harder? come to read this story as we see if this new hero does. Please leave a review. *There will be errors sometimes for this is my first story ever made*
1. Prologo

_**Travel between worlds…world1**_

**Hello everybody this is going to be one of my first story ever I made and it will have may mistakes **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **_**now as far I see this is one of the only one that go to many movies, games, cartoons, or anime. I will need help for this especially in the grammar. Now if you are willing to help MSG me and I tell you what to do or try to. Now then I know you want to start reading this story so I talk more in the end.**

_**Introduction to the helper (hero) {reedit 1}**_

It was a normal day as it can get when you are dead I was fly flying around trying to get to god temple for he is finally give me my first mission this happens after he can trust you to help in any area that he give it can be war to cleaning the house. I was you're average angel with celestial wings and 5feet-5inches tall black hair and somewhat pale skin; I was now 17 years old. I was flying as fast as possible to the temple so I can get my first mission, gear, and power's. As I was going to get my mission I pass by the café to get some good hot coco.

"Hey Joe, how is it going." I ask when I entered oddly the place was a bit empty but man, when you come here when it pack it fell like a other dimension of happiness

"Hey Chris or should I say Swift-Blaze how you day today." he say in his cheery mood that he has every-day.

"Hey how do you know!?"

"This is a café many secrets are here are told"

"True anyways I have a normal drink I need it if the job is long"

"… All I say or at least what I can say is get ready to train for a long time. And good luck!"

"Thanks see yeah later" I said as I left with my drink and flew as fast as possible to get back in time.

_**God temple**_

"Ok I am here god ready for my first job sir!" I said with a rare but extreme serious tone.

"ah perfect if you look at you're right there is many set of new clothing for you and right now we are in development of a new weapon than will allow you to allow you to have Hercules to break sweat and you know how rare that is. Also you are going to be training for 8 years then you're mission will begin. Lastly did you watch what I told you to?" god said with a casual voice with was good seeing that that means no war's in the human realm at the time

"Thank you for this new gear and yes I watch all three the last one was way long that I barely completed it even do it still in working."

"Good because the last two you will be learning the powers and the first one you will be going there once training is done"

"Yes love this first quest!" I said with a super cherry voice." I mean thank you mister may I now go to train"

"Yeah go ahead just a head up when you fell do not take damage in that dream"

"What?" I Sayed with the most awkward voice crack

"… you see when you start dreaming and HEY WHERE IS MY LUNCH AT!?"As he stared to scream towards the new robots than dugulas has been working on. She a great programmer that works here in heaven. Right now she making new robots/ angles towards battle and other little things.

"Yeah it still buggy we are working towards certain areas" said someone named Dugulas

"Well then I be leaving…"I said walking away slowly from there.

**Later that night **

I slowly started to fall asleep as I started to see burly vision of a temple made of Lego bricks, two grads at the door, an old man near some odd thing. I slowly see things unweave as a guy with huge as boots hit the door and with his robots troops carrying a laser pointer. The old man was holding his ground till they turn on the laser slowly my hearing became clear as I heard the odd man say

"One day, a talented lass or fellow, a special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hidden refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, And be the greatest, most interesting, Most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes." it was an odd saying but I really don't know this world, universe, or land.

"The special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney" the guy said as he kicks the old man down to the lava. After that my vision became slowly more buried and a wind from nowhere came stronger and stronger.

_**8 YEARS LATER**_

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL!"I said with an extremely mad voice

"I told you during training that I was going to be hard." Said god

"I KNOW BUT BLOW-UP MY HOUSE! WHEN YOU TOLD ME TRAINING I HOPE SOMETHING NORMAL!" I said

"Well I guess that was a bit overboard but fun" said god

"Hey! … I do have to agree with that but next time you pay the bill" I said

"Hehehe fine I put the give your money back in your account. Anyways apart from that I going to send you to the other world the sword still not working something is still affecting it hopefully it get fix later. Lastly we need fix you for that world or at least fell more comfortable the body I going to change you, now then the spell might break for being in this long so if this watch I going to give you give you a small shock of electrify go somewhere no-one will see you so I can put the spell back on." he said as he gave me Quartz Dial, gold case body watch with a black strap and sliver case back. (Yes I did search parts for a clock)

"Thanks this is going to be a good watch oh before I forget one of the trainer's challenges blew-up your favorite restaurant. And before you get mad all I say he blew it up not me." I said with a calm voice trying to get out of trouble seen that it was a quest from him to get some hot coco and I am crazy for it.

"first I need to get you to your mission second I need to kick his ass third once you get a construction worker work and live in the streets, fourth when you get there be best friends with someone named Emmet" he said with a mad face so mad that it felt like he could destroy planet .

"Ok then ready when you are ready to send me." I said with a firm voice

"Ok now you might fell a lot of pain because of the transforming is not the same type that you are ok with." He said as he cracked his knuckles and zapped me at first it seemed to just change my outer skin that when it got to the hard part if when it started to change all of my organs that where most of the pain came from that made me scream a lot and in a high pit to make it worse it took about 5-10 minute for the first time." there we go boy I really got to this more often it was only take a minute not that long. Now then here a backpack with plenty of clothing, paperwork, money, food, water, and etc." He said as he pass me a small device that we like to call portal storage system with was like was a storeroom that is inside your pocket.

"Thanks, now then can you open the portal the faster I get there the faster I can work" I said

"Ok then here you …would you rather that I send you midway into the story or would you like to help from the being" god said

"I help from midway plus there I can hide better and I could just tell her I want to get some things from the old west" I said

"Ok then ready to go?" god said

"Yes I have my gear and other things I might need during the next six months." I said

"ok the all I say is good luck." he said as he charge the energy for the for the portal "ok then go I open it after you are done with what you need, oh I almost forgot here for once you have to leave give this extra phone to someone that you can contact once you leave this one phone is special because you can call anyone in any-world all you need is a world sample and a phone number from there."

"Cool see yeah then." I said as I got the phone put in the pack and got ready for the next six months.

**Hello everybody yes I know this is a crappy first start but it will slowly progress overtime and if people volunteered to help this will go a bit faster but like I said I need help towards this few things I saw there will be things off from the movie and added parts please leave a review and even a like this will encourage me to write more often and hopefully better condition.**


	2. Frist enconter

**Hello everybody how are you. Now I going to say this if you see {reedit #} it means I try to fix most things that I spelled wrong or took some of the tips you all gave me.**

_**What is this place?{reedit 1}**_

As I travelled through the portal I saw many world going to my destination as it happen I took this time to plan how am I going to convince the leader, president, king, or queen to let me stay somewhere oh well I guess I read while I wait to get there

_**Sometime later**_

After sometime pass I fanially saw where I was going to Lego-Land but something odd happen as I was going to land just before I entered the portal I felt a large pain in the back it was very short but hell as painful. As soon I pass a saw a bunch of clouds and a bunch of random building as a fell I remember something.

"Shit I forgot something and that gravity. Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkk!ok relax now it just like the fight at my house be calm focus my Ki and start flying I just hope I can do it this time before I hit the ground" as I focus my Ki I saw a pink unicorn that look a bit of a kitty under me

"Look out down below!"I said as she looked up and ran to cover me slowly decreased the speed but I still hit the ground with much force that it left a big crater in the ground, cloud, or brick?

"Hey mister, are you ok?" she said as she got out of cover

"Ah shoot my back I think I broke it."

"Oh give me a minute here" she said as I saw her horn glow little but unstable flow. Slowly I felt the pain in my back as I felt her magic healing me in the back it was a bit slow but it did heal me

"Thanks… mmm who are you and where is this?" I ask as I slow try to stand back up

"I am Princess Unikitty, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land! Here in Cloud Cuckoo Land, there are no rules: There's no government, no stop signs no bed times no frons no popo's no bobo's and no hohos, haha yah it started out ok but I was like I don't know." she said

"That was perfect don't worry about it" I said as we stared to both laugh at what happen

"Before I forget …And there's also no consistency. Any idea is a good idea except the non-happy ones. Those we push down deep inside where you'll never, ever, ever, EVER find them!" she said as I saw here for the smallest time chance her coat into a dark red and angry face

"…You just said the word 'no' like a thousand times." I said as I tried to keep my cool

"… yeah I should change the speech to new people later I do it anyways what you're name

"They call Swift Blaze."

"Well swift blaze I hope we become best of friends in the future."

"Later to ask but do you know where I can stay at? I don't have anywhere to go and stay."

"Well if you want you can stay with me."

"What about your parents?"

"Well to tell the truth my parent's left me here when I was 13."

"Oh I see… ok I go with you."

"Thanks" she said as we hug happily.

_**About 6 six months later**_

Me and Unikitty where walking to get something from the been an ok time. I learn the day that we meet was the first day she was princess which did explained why the speech was extra funny I show her my abilities so she put me in protection of her land.

"Hey there Steve did the packet arrive let?" I said

"Sorry there blaze but if you want I could give a note and you go to 'THE OLD WEST' and pick it up early." Steve said, I thought about it in 2 week's it was going to be her birthday and finding a way around the wall without passing in the secret tunnels take about few weeks for each one wall through the lands.

"Yeah give me the note I want to get it as fast as possible."

"Wait swift blaze are you sure this is a good idea because you been here the last six months healing and protecting this land." Unikitty said

"Yeah I sure plus the faster, I get this the faster I can get my project on." I said with serious voice Unikitty knew that once I get like this there no changing my mind" and don't worry, also there any bad guys around only masterbuilder."

"Ok then just come back soon." She said in a very worried voice.

"I promise that I won't get in trouble unless the special finally comes out." I said with a small laugh.

"Ok let me pack something for back home come home for a bit so we can pack" she said with a little blush and chuckle

"Ok let's go I come back later for that note let go Unikitty" I said with a pleased voice

After some packing and getting my things prepared I said 'see you later' to Unikitty and as I was about to leave

"Blaze." said Unikitty

"Yes Unikitty?" I said

"Just promise me if danger come's that you run." Said Unikitty

"Unikitty you know as well that I can't do that I promise myself that no matter what I won't let someone that I try to save get killed without me trying to do something" I said in a sad voice.

"You never did tell why you made this promise, Vow, or whatever u call it"

"Well I sorry but that something I will never be able to talk about all I be able to say is all my friends and family die because I fled instead of fighting." I said I started to cry and shaking

"Don't worry blaze I won't leave as long this land is still here" she said hugging

"I know and I will do everything I can to keep this land save from danger. As long there is no surprise attack this land will stay saving from most danger."

"I know you keep your promise especially when you serious."

"Trust me when you almost lose everything things go downhill for you a big time"

"I understand."

"Ok while I gone just act like you're old self."

"I will and if you bring the special I stay like that for a while."

"Sure. See yeah later then." I said in a happy voice and with little to no believe

"BYE!" she said acting again in here pure innocent, childish voice

I was off luckily this time I was able to doge the dragon from attacking means soon I got to the tunnel and open keep amazing me that they were able to build this without much trouble. And to make it better it was extremely hidden.

_**Well I don't know what to say really I just running with no plan no nothing. This all really I got to say right now. I am fixing most of the errors but I will still need help. I normally planned to have 5 chapters with little to no corrections then fix then. Sure it sounds stupid but I might change it now and if I don't well "I DID WARN YOU". I post it as soon I can fix it now. Sure it still has errors and I will add some ideas you all have here and there. Anyways did anyone notice the hidden part from the error cuts.**_


	3. New Land but The Old West

_**Well not sure what to say but so far this been all made up so the beginning was extra slow and even stupid but after I get my 'thing' it soon start picking up. Or at least I hope so.**_

_**WELL SHIT HERE HE IS{REEDIT 1}**_

As I was flying through the tunnel I thought so something almost six months past and soon I going to have to tell the truth to Unikitty. Hum I almost forgot that I was here to help Emmet with his task which remind me we might crash at the old west if that the case then I going to get my packet first then go to the bar and wait, especially at the roof if we do great if not well I just wait over with I got out of the tunnel I notice something this was the sun I was getting out of… sure that make seen of well first ting first seeing that I came here plenty of time they know I just pass through when I need things and they think I go through the checkpoints. Which make me laugh when they don't see me. Anyways as I was falling down I saw two people falling down the cliff

"Shit they are coming I got to hurry." I said in a worried tone. As soon I got to the ground I ran as close to the town I could without being seen. Once I got there I quickly change clothing and summon a clone with transform into a horse.

"Ready?" I said as the horse/clone nodded. As I rode into town noting much happen they looked at me just like last time. They just thought me as one of them. Once I found the shop that the guy told me about I quick got of my horse and got the gold to pay for the packet.

"Howdy there sir I came for Steve. Here is his note." I said trying to give my best western voice which suck.

"There now there no needed for the western voice you can use your regular voice. And by the way my name is Charles Starrett." He said I thought I remember him from somewhere yeah from my grandpa he said 'he is an Actor in 1930-1950s in westerns famous as the Durango kid' (yes he is a movie actor look him up)

"Oh ok then like I said I here to pick up for something for Steve and yes I am his buyer so how much is it"

"That gold nugget that you have is it pure or fake gold?"

"Pure" I said

"Cool then good because that the perfect amount"

"Nice now do you know anywhere where I can get a drink."

"Yeah turns right now you get out pass 15 building go left and there it is. Also just walk in no talking and say that I send you and there you go, free drinks."

"Cool then sees yeah later then oh and who know I might come later there I like here."

"Great see yeah later… masterbuilder" he said as he vanished to unknown.

"Wait where did he go… oh well this is an ok place now then where are those two people that I saw." as I walkout and walk towards the bar I notice two people near the bar that he told me about "well shit there goes my peace and quiet… oh well time to do my work."

**Sorry everybody for having this long break all I can say family matters and other things. I am happy that I family got my first review and that it was positive. So thanks **_**imnotraven16 **_**I still got hope that this story will work out and if does not well at least I tried. And in other news the following 3 week will be slow for personal reasons. So right now I getting a few times my random pop-up of ideas so write down.**


	4. Well Hi There Fool

_**HELLO EVERBODY HOW ARE YOU TODAY AND YES I VERY SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTHER I TRY TO DO AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS BUT I COULD NOT DO IT FOR SOME I TRY TO WIRTE AT LEAST 2,000 FOR THIS ONE SEEING THAT I FANAILLY IN THE MOVIE AREA. NOT JUST GOING CRAZY ON WHAT TO WRITE SOMETHING NOT IN THE MOVIE. BUT I WILL STILL CHANGE A FEW THINGS. LIKE AS WE KNOW IN THE END THERE A RELATTIONSHIP WITH BENNY AND UNIKITTY. NOW THEN HOPEFULLY I CAN CHANGE MY SOMEWHAT IDOT WAS LATER I WILL BECOME A BIT BETTER GOOD STORY **_

**WHY HELLO THERE EMMET{reedit 1}**

As I walk towards the bar I saw two people, one that I saw a few times named wildstyle and some type of worker that had the piece of resistance

"All you have to do is blend in and act like you belong here" wildstyle

"perfect" he said as I walk into the bar all exaggerated" well, hi there, I'm a cowboy Bang, Bang! Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. Shoot, shoot, shoot, bullet, bullet, gun, zap, zap, zap. POW, zap, POW. What are they looking at?" the worker said

"I-I-I –made a mistake. You should just be still. Act like a stool. Wait!" said wildstyle

"Come sit one me." said Emmet

"Stools don't talk. Okay, shih." Said wildstyle

"Hello there folks needed help?" I said with a casual voice

"… Give me a … Blaze! Hey there mind helping me here." Said wildstyle

"Sure and who this… fool." I said

"Blaze this is Emmet. Emmet this is Swift Blaze." Said wildstyle

"HEY I NOT A FOOL!" he said in an angry voice.

"… Is this guy for real … anyways this is how you do it the foolish Emmet." I said as I walk in act like a Badass and did nothing but walk to the stool by the bar area and said" I have a shot bill on Charles Starrett." As he heard the name he gave me a drink and everybody when back to their things. As Emmet saw what I did both Emmet and wildstyle started to walk in and walk to Vitruvius. As I saw this I drank my drink and walk towards them

"Vitruvius." Said wildstyle

"Who? I've never heard of that man, whom I am not. Who are you?" said

"it's me." Said wildstyle

"I am a blind man and cannot see." Said Virtruvius

"it's wyldstyle" said wildstyle

"are you a DJ?" said Virtruvius

"What? Why does everybody—" said wildstyle

"OH, WAIT,WAIT, are you the student I used to have, who was so insecure she kept changing her name?" said Vitruvius

"no, no, no, no," said wildstyle

"yeah, First Darkstorm, then geminizzle." Said Vitruvius

" " said wildstyle

"then neversmile, then Freakface, Then Snazzypants"

"SHH, SHH! Yeah, okay, okay, all right, yes" as she as Virtruvius stop playing his music

"meet me upstairs in 10 seconds" he said as he crash into a wall I pick him and took him to his room that was 10 seconds away . As we walk into his room I still somewhat surprised as what he changes in this room.

"Oh man you have a very weirdly decorated place." Emmet said

"Thank you" Vitruvius said (his name is just bugging me so I just call V when I do name said but in chat I say his full name)

"Vitruvius, we found the piece of resistance." Said wildstyle

"Is it true?" said Vitruvius

"Yes, but" said wildstyle

"Wildstyle the prophecy states that… you are the special. The embodiment of good, folder of evil. The most talented most brilliant… most important person in the universe." Said wildstyle

"That would be great… but Emmet is the one who found the piece the piece" she said as Emmet chuckles.

"Oh, okay. EMMET! The prophecy states that _YOU_ are the special. The most talented—"said Vitruvius

"I'm not sure He's the special, actually, because he's not even a **MASTERBUILDER. **Watch Emmet, just given what' around you, build something simple" said wildstyle

"Ok." Said Emmet

"Like an awesome race car." Said wildstyle

"Great." Said Emmet

"Go." Sai d wildstyle

"Do you have the instructions?" said Vitruvius

"no." all three of us said "you must create the instructions in your mind, My liege." once we done saying this we looked to each other and we did not believe that we said all of that in sin."

"Hun. Okay. Race car. Um… well, there's a lot of really cool stuff here. I don't see a wheel. Or… … three more wheel's" Emmet said

"[Sighs] see? He can't do it. He will never be a Masterbuilder." Wildstyle said I AM LAZY WITH NAMES!

"Of course not. Not if you can't keep telling him he can't. He needs to see that he can." Vitruvius said

"What are you doing? Emmet said as Vitruvius took off his hair

"We are entering your mind…" said Vitruvius

"What?!" Said wildstyle

"To prove that you have the unlocked potential to be a **MASTERBUILDER**" said Vitruvius

"Ok I join you later. Hey Vitruvius mind if I use some of your things to make a guitar been I while seen I pay." I said as I grab a bunch of brick and other things to make a guitar

"Oh sure. Go ahead" he said as both V and W started to chatting some random things and once he stop the three of them froze in place and keep looking stare at Emmet as he look to the side. Once I was done with making the guitar I got close to Emmet and made a clone to keep an eye on us. Once I did this I did "mind entrance Jutsu"just go with it Naruto has done plenty of crazy things in the show I shouted

_**Emmet mind**_

"Hey you three" I said appeared in Emmet somewhat empty with a new guitar in my back

"WHO, ARE WE INSIDE MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW? It's _BIG._ I must be smart" Emmet said as the voice echoed

"Not really Emmet out minds are as big as the universe the reason this look big we are a size of an atom so if you want to see how smart you are take an IQ test. Test and the less open space there is here the actual smarted you are later we can check mine but I put blockaded to make it more fun to try and move around." As I said that all three of them looked at me as they did not believe what I was saying as if I was secretly a so smart but does not know what the hell is happening. "What?"

"mm-mmm" Wildstyle said.

""I not hearing a lot of activity here." Vitruvius said.

"I don't think he ever had an original thought. In his life." As she said that Emmet started to chuckle all nervous

"_THAT'S_ not true. For instance. One time I wanted to have a bunch of my friends over to watch TV. Not unlike this TV that just showed up magically. And not everybody can fit on my cough, and I thought to myself _well, what if there was such a thing as a bunk bed, but as a couch?" _ Introducing the double-decker cough. So everyone could watch TV together and be buddies"

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard" Wildstyle said

"no that is actually smart seeing that we can't bend our legs and seeing we all are the same size all we have to do is find the right size of height so our legs don't bug someone else in the bottom and seeing that we can fall like 2 story roof then everybody can use this." And let again they look at me

"Please wyldstyle let me handle this. That idea is just the worse. There must be something around here that proves his potential. If the man upstairs chose him to be the special, there must be a reason." Said Vitruvius

"See? He doesn't even know about the man upstairs." Said wildstyle

"Does he have like super gross hands that look like they're made out of big pink sausages? Like eagle talons mixed with squid?" Emmet said as a big hand stared to appear as I saw this I look at my hand remembering the time I had that and how much I could bend.

"Wait _you've _seen the…?" said wildstyle

"that's what I was just thinking' about." Said Emmet

"How did you?" said wildstyle

"I had this weird dream when I touched the piece. Well, I mean, I wasn't asleep, so it wasn't really a dream" said Emmet

"EMMET, you had a vision" I said

"I did?" said Emmet

"**MASTERBUILDERS **spend years training themselves to clear their minds enough to have even a Fleeting Glimpse of the man upstairs, and yet, your mind is already so prodigiously empty that there is nothing in it to clear away in the first place. With proper training… you could become a great **MASTERBUILDERS." ** I said

"I could?" said Emmet

"The prophecy chose you, Emmet." I Said

"But I can't do any of the stuff that the prophecy says I'm supposed to do." Said Emmet

"All you have to do is to believe. Then… you will see everything." I said

"HEY STOP STEALING MY LINE'S!" Vitruvius said and he sound every Mad." are you ready, _my son"_

"Yes I am. I think." Said Emmet

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. We must assemble… **THE MASTERBUILDERS." ** As soon he said that I disappear in a smoke cloud

_**Meanwhile outside in the Lego world**_

I saw that my clone was getting some drink… I guess I can't blame him this place suck's in a way as I sat and drank not much happen and as soon I thought that the door opens when I turn around I see that it is Bad cop

"Hi-ya" we all said

"Any of you fellas seen _this _guy?" As he showed a picture

"Wait a minute, partner draw a cowboy hat on him." Someone said once I look at him I saw it was the serif of the place once I saw that I quickly moved I ran towards the door and made it swing afterwards I when backwards and entered in the precise moment so nobody thinks anything of me being inside and went back into the room

_**V room**_

"These Mechanical Birds will get our message out. They will go to an internet café and email the remaining **masterbuilder** who will meet us in the secret realm of cloud cuckooland." Said Vitruvius

"cuckoowhat? What happen to that whole training part?" said Emmet

"Hey we need to run they found us!" I said as someone came up stairs

"Piano man, open up." Someone said behind the door.

"… your training begins later!" as soon Vitruvius said that I made a way for us to get to the roof and once everybody got up I knock it down as soon I did that I saw a explosions in the room

"Phew! I think we're in the clear" Wildstyle said

"Don't say that you jinx it" I said and I soon I said that.

"Freeze turkeys." Bad cop said with a microphone as we look down we saw the whole town with a bunch of cops. Then I looked at Wildstyle with the face that told her' I told you so' then she looked back at me and it looked like she was sorry." All I want is the piece of resistance."

"We would rather he died than give it to you" Wildstyle said

"I would not rather he died" Emmet said

"Look everybody we can do this the easy way, or we can do it—"bad cop said

"GO, RUN!" Wildstyle said.

"They took the hard way fire, fire!" as soon they began firing I charged a few Chi-balls to fire at them and lower the risk of them hitting us

"Vitruvius, which way to cloud cuckoo land?" Wildstyle said

"Head for the Big Bright thing in the sky." Said Vitruvius

"You mean the sun?" Emmet said

"Yeah. Yeah that's it." said Vitruvius

"Let's get out of here us this." Wildstyle said as she said that she began to get multiple pieces' form the rooftops and make a bendable gilder

"What? Wait, hey, what are you doing?" said Emmet

"let's go!" she said unluckily for me she only made it for 3 so I had to focus my chi and start to fly near the gilder while still trying to eliminate some of the cops.

"I Don't know what I'm doing." as he began to scream I saw a truck caring a rocket launcher I tried to fire at the truck but bad cop shot first.

"There you are, boom!" he had pretty good aim or Emmet just flew into the rocket and the gilder blow up so I keep giving them air support as they fell. Lucky for them they fell in a water tower and even more lucky they fell into a cabin I saw them crash into a saw that the boat and W went into the house and both Emmet and V when towards a pig farm

"I GOT PIGS!" Emmet said.

"Oink oink." the pig said

"I HATE PIGS" as he said that a bunch of pigs surround him

"GUYS, QUIT PLAYIN' AROUND IN THE MUD I COUND USE YOUR HELP!"

"WYLDSTYLE, WE COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP!" He said as he began running from the pigs

as soon he turned the corner I sewer I heard" Ay-Ya-Ya" he began to start screaming as a crazy robot to use a chain-gun which made me think WHERE THE HELL DOES A ROBOAT FROM THE OLD WEST GET A CHAIN GUN!as I tried to turn around my body to fire at that robot I missed towards the left and good thing to I saw that We came out of the house with a car as soon she did that she got the rope that was near her new car and snap t got get _PIG-power!_

"Vitruvius, they're gaining on us." W said. And as soon she did I stop flying and landed perfectly "build something!

"Let Emmet try!" both me a and V said

"No let's not Emmet try. I haven't had any training."

"That okay. We'll start with how to become a **MASTERBUILDER. **Step one: trust your instincts." V said

"Wait is this lesson time with Vitruvius!?"

"Okay, okay." Emmet said

"Build something! Build something!"

"AHA! TAKE THAT!" he said as he throws a 2 piece brick which did nothing

"Unless your instincts are terrible." V said

"You think!"I said then I began shooting more chi-blast's/balls towards the cops unlucky for us they shoot the wheel.

"No! The wheel! "V said

"Are you really bind!?"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT MUCH LONDER!"

"AHH!" Emmet said

"Emmet we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around."

"Uh—"

"We need to attach the wheel to something that spins around."

"We need to spins around"

"Uh—"

"Spins around. We need to attach the wheel to something that spins—something that spins around."

"Oh"

"Emmet where are you going?!" W asked as Emmet put the wheel on his head and headed towards where the axel where the wheel was at" oh this better work, HANG TIGHT"

"Dagnabit!"I saw the few that remaining fall down and for some reason I saw an explosion down there

"Well done, Emmet" V said as I stared to play the guitar. I play some victory music

"Hey I did it." he said while v dances with a pig.

"Wow. You actually did it."

"TRAIN! I said as a train whistle sounded. We all flew off our car I got my guitar back and Emmet got his hair and somehow bad-cop got a car on the train

"Get of my train." BC saiddo I need to say it again.

"RUN!"I said as we ran towards the end of the train. That when bad-cop got a gun and shot Emmet

"Wyldstyle!" Emmet said

"HE GONNA RAM US."

"GOT IT" I said as I shoot the car that BC was on and unlucky for me it did not blow it up but it did lunch him off the train with some collateral damage." OH COME ON! CARS CAN'T DO THAT!" I said as I saw his car transformed into a flying vehicle

"Rest in pieces." Bad-cop said as he shot down the bridge

"Wait. No, no, no. Emmet said as the train fell down the bridge

"Well it times for one more song." I said as I play a somewhat romantic and sad song

"Hey thanks for saving my life back there. Even if you know eventually it turned out to be pointless." W said

"Well, for what it's worth…this has been about the greatest 15 minutes of my life." Emmet said as both him and W both reach for each other hands.

**Will we live, will we die, will I remember that I can fly, will I ever get my**_**!Nachos! Wait wrong world.**_

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and I hope this make up for my short chapter last time this is SwiftBalze signing-out.**


	5. Backhome

_**HELLO EVERBODY HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTERS I MADE? IF YOU DID PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

**Well hi there batman{reedit 1}**

As we were falling down I thought of a few thing's, one of the things I remember is that I need to protect both the project item I have and why is it that I always have trouble traveling. A little thing that bug me that even do I am have to change a few things here and there this world is still going as he made it not much happen and also when he reaches the other dimension will he see me as a Lego or a little human

"What the?" BC said as he saw someone saved us

"Relax, everybody, I'm here." Batman said he is an ok guy moody much but they are ok

"BATMAN!" said emmet

"HEY YOU FORGOT ME!"I said as the crocodile stared to bit me in the leg" oh shut up you Fuck crocodile" I said as I got it and launch it towards the nears wall" that teach you to get me mad" as I said that slowly they started to walk away from me. Once they did that Batman pick-me up. "What took you slow poke?"

"So that your boyfriend, where did you guys meet?" Emmet said

"It actually a funny story right bats?" she said as when she look to the side he was no longer there

As we looked around we saw batman on BC flying car changed into a baby carriage

"Hey babe let's hold hands" Batman said

"So uh guys? Are we going to crash into the sun?" Emmet said

"Yeah but going to look very cool" batman said. As we went to the tunnel I notice that batman sucks at driving. Makes me wonder if he has a computer do all the driving normally, also if that the case I say fuck him I going to fly nearby his vehicle as we flew through this tunnel I got more bricks from the ground and put it in the phone, oddly it still did not have materials for it to work, I still wondering if Dugulas has finished her new programing or will I have to more missions for it. Oh well if that the case I already know which one it is. I still have the packet I have to deliver as I looked at it I remember the stories she told me how this item remember her of someone important I real do hope this makes her happy. I suggested that we once we reach the destination that we go eat first then have the meeting. They agreed I guess because the tunnels are so long and boring the fact that it took almost 12 hours to go through these without any pits stops in the way, which make me think how does fuel work in this world, or does batman find an infinity fuel source, oh well does not matter at the moment, as we reach the outside saw…

_**MIDDLE ZEALAND**_

"So this is cloud cuckooland? I don't see any clouds. Or cuckoos." Emmet said

"No, No, This is middle Zealand. A wondrous land full of knights, castles, mutton, and torture weapons, poverty, leeches, literacy And … the ever annoying …" I said as someone came from behind me.

"DRAGON!" said emmet

"HEY! Don't steal my lines I said as I threw a punch backwards and began to fight the dragon "Meet you at the meeting!" I said as I took on the dragon

_**One dragon fight later**_

"Ok there we go done" I said as I looked around and saw that the place was a wreck. My Bag was 1 INCH from the battle, I looked at me and saw that most of my clothing was burn luckily I had place the newly invented indestructible underwhere so if the battle destroyed all our protecting armor we still have something on, I was lucky this time because there was nobody around as I went to my bag and get a change of clothing and some food. Once I grab everything I quickly flew back to Cloud cuckooland I should have looked back as the police force where not too far behind. As a flew I notice they ether waited for me." Hey what happen?"

"Nothing Emmet wanted to wait for you." Vitruvius said

"ah I see well here I open the door" as I did a single knock on the door waited a few second then the door open" there you go lady's" as Wildstyle entered first then Vitruvius lastly Emmet. As we walked in I saw Unikitty at the side I told her cute act time with a sign. She nodded

"Okay." Emmet said as he looked around all dumb-fucked face I ever saw I had to laugh at this as I usually do to any new arrival that come here" I'm Just gonna Come right out I have no idea what's going on or What this place is at all." As he said that I gave Unikitty the sign and she came out.

"HI! I am princess Unikitty, And I welcome you all to cloud cuckooland!" as she said that everybody that lived there cheered I also saw that she is going with the act she was acting as her old-self with made me smile ever since I saw her for the first time (_IN THIS WORLD_) People said that she acted a bit different I wonder why. Which made me wonder, H-…? "So there's no sign or anything."

"How does anyone know what _not _to do?" said emmet

"Here in cloud cuckooland, there _are _no rules. There's no government, no babysitters, no bedtimes, No frowny faces, no bushy mustaches, and no negativity of any kind." Sure there some problems with her ways I talk to her later about them then I give her a present so she does not get totally mad at me

"you just said the word 'no' like a thousand times." Said wildstyle

"Oh? And there's also no consistency." Once she said that she looked at me very happy as I gave her I look that said '_we need to talk later'_ she saw that she got a bit sad and she gave me _ the puppy dog eyes _I give up of trying to resisting as i rolled my eyes and said

"Fine" I said

"I hate this place." As I saw to the side I saw batman getting all mad as a lizard and a clown having fun around him

"Any ideas is a good idea… except the not happy ones. Those you push down deep inside where you'll never, ever, ever, _ever_ _find them_" as she said the last three letters I saw her go in her mad mode which still scares me I only saw her like this a few times and only I was able to calm her down during those time was pure luck." your fellow **MASTERBUILDERS **are gathered in the dog

"The what?" he said as I played some dramatic music

"Well I hate to intrude this moment but why don't we all go eat, princess Unikitty can I take you anywhere to eat?" I said

"Sure! Meet you all at the dog in 2 hours" as she said that we went our separate ways me and Unikitty. Emmet, W, V, Batman. went there way.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Finally sometime alone just us two don't you agree Unikitty?" I said as she climb on top of me a nuzzled me.

"Yeah while you were away there be trouble here and there how do you do it every day?"(as by troubles I mean the outside border that where her rules don't apply)

"ha-ha oh a few times I had to fight and when I don't when they see me they run for there life and just leave there things." I said

"Really." She said as she did not believe wait I said

"Yeah" I said while trying to hold back the laughter that wants to come out

"I really got to come to patrol with you." She said

"sure plus I saw this place that you like." I said

"Really?" she said

"Yeah there a place that has a perfect view of the city and it look even more wonderfull view at both sunrise and sunset of the ocean." I said

"I like to go there." She said

"we go once this is all over oh by the way here the copy of how the city like." Once I said that I got out a small device that when I want it upgrades the map region it takes a photo for outer space and takes a pic of the whole city/country/ state/ planet(one of gods items he packed)

"thanks" as she saw her city keeps growing and growing" we might need to go down and make some new land for this country"

"ok anyways so where do you want to eat?"

"how about we go to get some ice-cream and pizza! Race you and no power!" as she said that she jump of me and drop me down to the floor.

"Oh it ON race you then!" as I said that both me and Unikitty ran towards the nears ice-cream shop and pizza place she won both of them

**Hello everybody I VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! I try writing sooner but long story short remember how my mom is dating and looking for a new house… yeah that went to a new level of traveling so long story short I been outside for many times mostly to new places the first one was Arizona then somewhere else that I rater forget all I say both where 8 hours from where I live, that or more seeing that we did pit's stops **


	6. last meeting

_**Hello everybody! How are you all? We I doing as much as I can without getting bug by my family. Anyways I bet you are wondering why I treat Batman towards hell, well in the movie they are always insulting him in many ways.**_

_**MEETING OF THE YEAR.{reedit 1}**_

After going out with Unikitty and getting some lunch we began to head towards The Dog. Once we got to the meeting we saw that it was just to begin

"Perfect timing. "I said as she nodded

"My fellow **MASTERBUILDERS, **Including but not limited to: Robin Hood, Mermaid lady, Gandalf, Swamp creature, 1980-something space guy" Vitruvius said

"Hello!" He said as I thought I remember him he was one of the first people I meet when I came. After an event happen with Unikitty he was one that took care of her when I needed to do things or when I had to defend the city form rebel **Masterbuilder** came and try to disabled the Silly cloud stabilizers, which funny thing is it runs on craziness that happens. That would explain the rules now that I think about it.

"…2002 NBS all-stars, and wonder woman. You have traveled far be here for a moment of great import. We have learned that business plans to unleash a fully weaponized Kragle on taco Tuesday to end the world as we know it." As he said that the whole crow starts murmuring." Please, clam yourselves Green ninja, millhouse, nice vampire, Michelangelo, Michelangelo, and Cleopatra. There is yet one hope. The special has arisen."

"Have the young man step forward." Said Gandalf I not sure but I believe I heard of him in the hobbit

"As you wish Dubbledore." Vitruvius said

"I'm Gandalf!" said Gandalf

"It's pronounced 'Dumbledore'." Said someone in a high-pitched voice which remind me about harry potter … oh how I miss that show I hope that the next world I go is there

"Dubbadore?" Vitruvius said

"No, 'Dumbledore.' " said Dumbledore

"Thought you said 'Dubbadore.' "Said Vitruvius

"Vitruvius!" Gandalf said

"You gotta write all that down,' Cause I'm not gonna remember any of it. But here we go. The special will now give an eloquent speech." Vitruvius said as Emmet looked around and"Go Ahead, Man you got this."

"Okay." Emmet said

"Great… someone speech… I can't see this going well." I said as Unikitty gave me a look. "I just don't know why but I fell trouble is near I go check the area and don't worry I leave a clone here." As I said that I made a clone and told it to portal the city and if danger is far then tell me as soon as possible for I going to need all the energy possible. Plus an extra clone to get sleep

"Hello, I'm Emmet, oh, and this is the piece of resistance." As he said that he turns around and showed everyone as he showed the piece everyone cheered "Thank you. Well, uh, I know that I, for one, Am very excited to work with you guys… to get into the octan tower, find the Kragle and put this thing on the thing! And I know it's going to be really hard, but—"

"REALLY HARD?!" Meatal beard said. I know him from a few ocean trips when I could or had to help new **MASTERBUILDERS **or refuges to hide from president business or Bad-cop. When it was not for work I was with him to listen to one of his stories sure he likes to repeat the story over and over.

"What did I say?" I said

"whipping your bum with a hook for a hand is really hard, this be impossible, the last time we tried to storm lord business office we used every plan that we can connive the result was a massacre to terrible to speak about." Said meatal beard

"Who are you?" Emmet said

"Name be metal-beard and I tell you my tell of woue." Said meatal-beard

"Here we go again." Said Vitruvius

"Point 2 me and 0 Emmet." I said

"We arrived at the foot at the tower with me hearty builder crew. Only to find that the Kragle was on the infinity floor graded by a robot army, and security measures of every kind imagined , laser, sharks, laser sharks, overbearing assistance, and strange reli5cs trapped, snap, zap and a mysterious room call the think tank I barely made it out my head and organs." Said meatal beard

"oooOkkkkK" said Emmet

"I had to replace every part of my body of my once-strapping, virile pirate body with this useless hunk of garbage ye see before ye. So if ye think it'd be a good idea to return to that forsaken place, special…" said meatal beard

"Ugh" said Emmet

"… What idea have ye that be better than the ideas of 100 of our fallen _**masterbuilder**_ Brothers?" said meatal beard

"well… well technically I'm not exactly a _**Masterbuilder**_ _yet." Said Emmet_

"_WHAT?!" _as everybody scream in negative attitude.

"PLEASE! EVERYONE! PLEASE!" said Emmet

"Rubbish!" as he said that one of the clone disappred and told me all the information that there was an army heading our way

"Oh crap… Unikitty when you can stop this meeting for I fell war is about to happen. I got to get going" I said

"I get the people as soon as possible" said Unikitty

"Yes, it true. I may not be a _**Masterbuilder. **_I may not have a lot of experience fighting or leading or coming with plans or having ideas in general. In fact, I'm not all that smart. And I'm not what you'd call a 'creative type' plus… generally unskilled." Said Emmet

"HUH?" said wonderwoman

"Also… scared and cowardly. I know what you're thinking: "he is the least qualified person in the world to lead us." And you are right" said Emmet

"This is supposed to make us feel better?" said spawn creature as people started to throw random things

"No, there was about to be a but." Said Emmet

"You're a butt!"Said Gandalf

"Yes." Said Dumbledore

"You all be on your own! I be leaving' this lost cause!" said Metal-beard somehow making all the way to the border

"Why are you leaving?" said Emmet

"A house divided against itself would be better than this." Said Abraham Lincoln

"Abraham Lincoln! You bring your space chair right back here! Come on guys! We Can Still do this. OH! Right?"

"You're not even a bit special" said some man

"Well you were right about him being a ding-dong." Said batman

"… Hate when this happen someone trying to fit a role there not ready for at the time…" I said in a sad voice

"U see this before Chris?" said Unikitty (I keep one person say my real name if we will have a very good relationship A.K.A. one or group who I have best friends

"yeah … it was me I tell when we are home or somewhere private I just wish nobody had to been seen like this especially if they are so called 'hero'… one moment Unikitty" I said she nodded as I saw she had a sad face" don't worry I think I have it under control soon." And when I said that she had a small smile"EVERBODY BE QUITE!" I said as the immitedly stop arguing "Ok I get he not the hero all expect him to be but tell me this before u figured out or got your power what type of people where u… u where just like Emmet here trying to take a role that bigger than u, doing things what seem over your head, u being nervous all the time when u mess up one thing. Well I dare u to say something else. Give him time just like u all had how know he might be the person we are all looking for, he might not but only time will tell… now I have one more thing to say…" as everybody looked at me and Emmet with a feeling of guilty and understanding." DUCK GAINT BALL ON THE RIGHT!" I said as everybody looked out and saw something coming to this direction. When they saw this they all spread and moved out of the way.

**SORRY EVERBODY NOW I WILL ADMIT THAT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS SERIES AND NOT FOLLOWED WHAT I MIGHT HAVE SAID. NOW THEN I BET YOU DID NOT SEE THIS ENDING FOR THIS CHP. NOW BEFORE U ASK 12/6/14. WHICH WHEN I WORTE THIS NOW THEN IF U ASK ANY REASON I WHEN FOR THIS ENDING IF BECAUSE OF A SCHOOL PERSITATION. I SAVED MY GROUP IN An AREA THAT I REALLY DID NOT KNOW MUCH. ALSO I BEGAN WIRTING AGAIN BECAUSE … BORDOME YEAH LAME EXCUSE BUT YET I BACK IT THAT GOOD. NOWTHEN I WILL SAY THIS FOR SOME TIME I NOT GETTING MAY FOLLOWS OR REVIEW PLEASE IF U STILLL READING THIS FORM THE BEGGING TO THE END CAN U WRITE A REVIEW ON WHERE I MESSING UP OR WHERE I DOING EXELLENT. I HOPE U ALL STILL STAY IN TOUCH TOWARDS THIS SERIES THAT I MAKING ALSO FRIST TO NOTICE THE HINT I GAVE I ASK U TO mgs ME SO WE CAN TALK(TEXT) FOR A BIT. LASTLY I HOPE U HAVE A GREAT DAY I REMEMBER THE LAST THING I SAID IN THE STORY WHEN IT COMES UP IN YOUR LIFE "**_**USE THE QUOTE!"**_** GOODNIGHT TO ALL AND HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS DAY IF I DON'T WIRTE AGAIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO TO ALL HOW ARE U? NOW I GOING TO BE FAST HERE. I NEED HELP AND I SO FAR WITH THE 370 PEOPLE THAT HAVE VIEW THIS STILL DOES NOT WANT TO HELP. IT OK ONCE THIS WHOLE STORY IS DONE I WILL BEGIN TO FIX THINGS. ANYWAYS I SAD TO REPORT THAT NOBODY NOTICE THAT I GOING TO SKIP HARRY POTTER AND GET MY SEVEN THINGS. YES I GET 1 THING PER YEAR (ALSO EACH YEAR IS A BOOK/ MOVIE) ANYWAYS SEE U ALL LATER I GUESS.**_

**TIME FOR A BATTLE! (OR AT LEAST PROTECT){reedit 1}**

"EVERBODY BE QUITE!" I said as the immitedly stop arguing "Ok I get he not the hero all expect him to be but tell me this before u figured out or got your power what type of people where u… u where just like Emmet here trying to take a role that bigger than u, doing things what seem over your head, u being nervous all the time when u mess up one thing. Well I dare u to say something else. Give him time just like u all had how know he might be the person we are all looking for, he might not but only time will tell… now I have one more thing to say…" as everybody looked at me and Emmet with a feeling of guilty and understanding. "DUCK GAINT BALL ON THE RIGHT!" I said as everybody looked out and saw something coming to this direction. When they saw this they all spread and moved out of the way.

"AHHHH!" I began to hear people screaming outside

"It's the orb of tee-ti-list!" said superman

"Ruh-Roh. It's the bad guys." Said bad-cop. As I saw them coming I was wondering how or who did they put a tracker. Or if they saw us coming here. As I wondered Unikitty pulled my arm as we began to run.

"Come blaze we need to start running!" as she said that I was we was extremely worried about something.

"… ARRRr man I have to protect everybody I can. Here catch." I said as I gave my guitar to her. " Don't worry as long I don't start panic I should be ok. Remember I not your normal human." I said as I went as fast as I could run around telling people to get to safe house,

"Hurry everybody to the safehouse!" Something I like about them is they are mostly waterproof thanks to Poseidon he gave us certain material to make a save us if anyone began to attack us. After getting people to the safe house I quickly ran back to where I last saw Unikitty."Ok everyone is save now. Now let's get u all… where everyone?" I said as she passes me back my guitar.

"Here. And they are over there." As she pointed towards the other exit I saw that Emmet was getting a rough talking by everyone.

"OH, he led them right to us." Gandalf said

"Guys, no, no, no it's not his fault!"

"Blaze you are the worst idoit I've ever seen to the batmobile." Batman said. As he said that I began to wonder how was it that I was the one that got caught or did I get seen after the dragon battle. I was brought out by my mental state as I saw his batmobile got blownup well… if it not me now I felt better after he been a asshole to all "dang it"

"Quick to the invisible jet."wonderwoman said as I saw or at least I think it here invisible jet. "Dang it"

"Every man for himself." Said batman… again an asshole.

"No we must protect the piece." Said superman… let at least he learn a bit about teamwork form the speech." SHAQ, do you know what time it is?"

"It game time." SHAQ said (now can anyone tell me who this guy is? Yeah I never see sports. Anyways) as they sated to build a catapult. As they did I hear 'get ready for this' "yeah all ready for this?" as he launch the ball. I still ask myself to this day how was a ball to break a car-ship/ship-car… u know what I going to just to give up here and just call it car. As soon he launched "oh no! They were ready for that."

"It didn't break!" said superman. Hmmm I guess a ball is way more stronger in there world that ours

"Because it's kragled !Machine gum! FIRE!" said badcop as soon he launch I fired a chi ball to the gum hoping that at least I still strong enough to destroy something from our world. As it contacted I saw it only destroyed a small part of the gum

"MOVE SUPERMAN!"I said as he got hit

"I can't move!" superman said

"Don't worry superman I'll get you out of there." Green lantern said… oh I hope this time he use his ring than…

"No! Don't! AAH!" Superman said

"Oh my gosh my hands are legs are stuck as well." Green lantern said as I faceplam myself.

"I super hate you." Said superman

"OW! You're pulling my torso off!" said Emmet once I heard him I turn my head and saw that there were some robots trying to pull him off and I saw wildstyle defending herself from the robots.

"Babe, help me get him outta here" said wildstyle

"I said every man for himself." batman said as I jump down to help Emmet defend himself.

"Babe you gotta be there for Me." said wildstyle. O I get it wildstyle u like him but how is it you have not notice that he a giant asshole! Oh you better relies later.

"ARRRRRR… FINE! FINE! FINE! FINE!" said batman as he pickup Emmet. From the ground

"I need you to have a better attitude about it." Said wildstyle.

"I have a Great attitude." said batman as he got a batrang and launch it to a nearby robot. But what I did not see is he launch at the perfect time that a tracker hit the batrang and not target which I believe was Emmet. (Now I know what you're wondering how this works don't ask a lot of movies and games make a lot of random things and you know this.)

**Meanwhile in bad cop ship.**

"The special in the northwest quadrant. We got him cornered." Bad cop said. As some of his troops flew and went towards where the 'special' was at.

"ow. ow. Ow." said a random robot that was the one that he did not know that batman hit.

"Where'd he go?" said bad cop as he looked around

_**BACK TO US**_

I saw that there were a lot of ships that where firing to many citizens and destroyed most of the area

"Oh, no they've hit our silly cloud stabilizers!" Said Unikitty as we all ran to a bit higher ground.

"Let's go! We need to get Emmet out of here." Said wildstyle

"can't we build something?" said Emmet"

"Hey! I'm ben. But you can call me benny. And I can build a spaceship watch this. Spaceship! Spaceship! Spaceship! Spaceship!" said benny he a nice guy he came over a few times he was keeping an eye for Unikitty parents seeing … well u know never seeing a new sunshine.

"NO! You can't the skies are surrounded." I said as I looked out a hole little so much regret. Man I really fail part of my mission. To try and protect all the land and people of this part of the universe. Sorry Unikitty I had one job and could not do it at all

"That's okay. I didn't' really want to build a spaceship anyways that's cool." Benny said with a sad face as he destroyed a part of a spaceship with his leg… yup this world I weak and powerful materials that do everything easy to destroy… oh shit if Poseidon material is fake I going to be mad a man if he wrong about it. He got way more to worry about then just sea trouble.

"Where can we go where we can't be found?" said Unikitty. As I thought of this first ting that came to mind is the water that the weakness all the Legos has 'WATER'

"GOT IT!" I said as everyone looked towards me and Emmet." Where on place everyone hates but few had ever lived. Underwater in a submarine." It took some time but everyone agreed with me

_**MERRY CHRISMAS EVERBODY YES I MADE THIS AT AROUND 5:00 PM ON CHRISMAS DAY. ON THEN I HAVE TO GIVE MANY THANKS TO **__**SUPERBADJUJU **__**FOR GIVING ME A REVIEW. HE POINTED OUT A FEW FLAWS AND ERRORS I HAD OR STILL MAY HAVE.**_** NOW JUJU CAN U DO ME A FAVOR A MESSAGE ME PRIVATLY SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS AT OTHER TIMES. ABOUT ANY FAWS I HAVING WITH THIS STORY I WILL REALLY BE THANKFULL IF U CAN DO THIS.**_** AND WITH THAT HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL UNLESS I DO IT AGAIN AND SEND AGAIN THE NEXT CHAPTHER AT THE LAST MOMENT. AND WITH THAT I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO DO. HAPPY CHRIMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_

**I do want to point out a few things I doing for this mega series I doing here. For each year/ season/ book/ movie/ etc. I will bring an item for that area. If there is nothing I willing to get form there I will get an upgrade point for my future weapon that I talked about now. In case u are wondering I will skip some story for there is little I can do like this one. I guess u can call this Swift Blaze Version1 the positive and many odd background story that I may share over this series. And for now there is little I will share over each chapter of this adventure. Now if there is an area of this adventure that I will share a bit of a story and who know I might put something here that can show up later in an other adventure. And I might even point something from the past or in a future adventure be in a lookout all. For things will come and go. And those who read when I post get a little extra from before I correct. So there is a point of reading when I post u get a small bonus.**


	8. DARING EXCAPE!

"Great idea blaze!" said Unikitty

"we can build a submarine." Said wyldstyle

"A bat-submarine, patent pending." Said batman

"With rainbows!" said Unikitty with rainbows coming out of the horn.

"and dream catchers, in case we take a nap" said Vitruvius with waving his stick.

"like a underwater spaceship" said benny

"but u can't build all of them at once." Said Emmet

"ready? Break." Said all except Emmet and me.

"okay" said Emmet

"these are the colors I need: blue razzle-berry and sour apple!" said Unikitty as she broke part from here and there.

"if anybody has black parts, I need them, okay?" said batman well good luck with that only the ships that are attacking … I guess I can attack them." I only work on black and sometimes very, very dark gray." … yeah u build while I attack…

"use the yellow brick" said wyldstyle

"guys can I help" said Emmet as I started to fire towards ships that began to aim this way and slowly I got better aim

"no it has to be this way" said Unikitty as she turn the ….space-bat-rainbow-sleep-black-submarine… (that it I just call this a sub the mix is just odd… even this combo.)

As I got into a better position I saw bad-cop or bc as I call him scouting for us well let's hope that this one hits as I launched a chi ball towards bc

"does anyone know what this is and do u need this? Said Emmet as he pick up 2 pieces for nowhere

"I think we could use wings and rocket boosters" said benny as he pick up two pieces for what seemed that came out of the floor. And showed them to wildstyle as she gave a disgusted face

"ew, get your retro space stuff out of my area." She said

"guys, hey just tell me exactly what to do." Said Emmet as he was at the front of the sub

"Emmet, don't worry about what the others and doing. _YOU MUST EMBRACE WHAT IS SPECIAL ABOUT YOU!"_ said Vitruvius as everybody/pony /Lego was doing there part of there ship and a vertex showed in his eyes

It took a while for him to released what he meant but as soon he did he got a bunch a piece that fell in form the battle that was taking place.

**Meanwhile**

"THERE HE IS!" said bad-cop" ALL UNITS, ATTACK THE SUB" he said as my blast barely missed

**Back to the main charters**

"SHOOT!"I said as they all took a glace around and saw around and realized that the sub was surround and started to build faster " EVERYONE HURRY UP WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF THE ROAD OUT OF HERE" I began to start firing more faster but less accurate but a good way to mess up there aim

"Emmet, get in here!" said wyldstyle and began to fished building the last part of area (the hatch) and throwed him into the ship and a few seconds later the road ended and I saw that a few civilians was running around oh well I guess they thought the same thing as I did.

"STOP HIM! STOP HIM!" I heard bad cop. "don't let him get to the water!" he said

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE! EVERBODY IN! WE'RE GOIND UNDER" said wyldstyle as I got in and hope for the best and this mix-sub will stay in working conditions a good amount of time. She closed the hacth.

**Bad cop view**

" ARRRRRRRRRR!" I said as i kick the chair I always carry around.

**Back home**

Everybody as screaming and running seeing that the only way to live is what I said and go to the safehouse and hope that me and Poseidon where telling the truth. A few popular character we caught near the gate hoping that the place still had power to get down with the rainbow.

"oh, no." said wonder woman as they handcuff her. (ok I got to ask there a few parts here that make no since I mean do they lose there power when they touch anything from the evil guy do they lose all there powers. There aa few parts of the story where things should not happen I will talk about it once this story is all done.)

**Back in the sub**

Things so far look ok but everything from cloud cuckooland began to break around us. Emmet, Unikitty and me all saw what was happing around. I saw that there where boxes going safety downwards with little stress on the safe boxes that I made with the special bricks.

"my home. It's gone. I fell something inside. It's like the opposite of happiness!" said Unikitty as I saw her body turning a bit slowly red and off quickly." I must stay positive." As she began hyperventilating " ummm, bubblegum's" a began to hyperventilating faster" butterflies" as her voice broke and also hyperventilating even faster. As I saw and I guess her also the dog break in half" cotton candy." She said as she seemed complete broke in half and began crying.

"gosh I so sorry Unikitty. This mostly my fault I so sorry" I said as she looked at me looking for a expiation." What I mean is ever since I came to your house chaos seemed to be taking effect more and more over the time." I saw her getting a bit mad at me and then went back to crying." look I know this might not be worth much to u now, but I promise to u as soon this is all over I will do all I can to fix all of this when this stupid war is over." I said when I gave her a strong solid hug. And somewhat petted her hair.

"it ok chris I can't blame u for this. This is lord business fault he sent the attack." Unikitty said as she gave the hug back" but thanks" Unikitty said as she tried to have a happy face and keep her feelings

" I know this is bad timing but we are no longer home so you are welcome to let your feelings go wild there noting that hold u back" I said as it took a bit of time but she finally understood what I meant. And began crying both sadly and happy.

"…mmmm why don't we all sit down and relax for the ride" Emmet said as we all looked at him shocked except me and Unikitty.

"What… the heck… is that?" said batman

"It's a double-decker couch." Said emmet" which seemed like a good idea at the time, but I now realize it's not super helpful. But, you know, it has cup holders." He said as he showed the features of his *GOOD* creation. (AND I STILL GOING ON THAT IT A GOOD IDEA!)"it even as coolers"

"you are so disappointing on so many levels." Said batman

"why are my pants cold and wet?" said Vitruvius

"ew" said wyldstyle. As we all began to felt water near our legs

"oh shoot…" I said "… Unikitty trust me and get into the sofa and stay in there." She looked at me with a bit of untrusted but eventually gave in and got in when I open the lid for her." EVERYONE TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS AND GET IN THE DOUBLE DECKER COUCH" as everyone looked at me "THAT OUR LAST LINE OF DEFENCE FOR WATER UNLESS U ALSO KNOW A WAY TO KEEP WATER OFF U!" once I pointed this out everybody but me got in. water started to fill up to the first set of coolers

"Chris will u be alright?" said Unikitty as he came out of the top row of coolers "I sure we be able too fit u in somehow." she said with a worry face

"I stay alive otherwise after we all dead u can haunt me all the time when we up in the sky's when we all die." I said with a happy face she gave a chuckle and whent back in and as soon she did I felt a electrical schock._"SHIT PLEASE NOT NOW I NEED TO FOCUS ON A OXYGEN BUBBLE AND KI FLY" _

**What happen to us and what will happen to me with the weakness of water because of the lego. Will my lego skin break right now and show my human side to allow me to live? Will my idea allow us to live or die all at the same time. All I know is if we die benny will still owe me nachos once we die**

"**HEY! DON'T TELL THAT TO THEM!" BENNY SAID**

"**WELL I HAVE TO SEEING IF WE DIED OR IS WE ALIVE RIGHT NOW U STILL OWE ME."I SAID**

"… **FINE HERE U GO THIS ALL THE LEFT THAT I OWED U FORM THE 500 NACHOS I OWED U"SAID BENNY**

"**YES! NACHOS! WE WITH THAT PEOPLE THAT ARE READING THIS SEE U NEXT TIME WITH THE RESULTS"**


	9. chapther 9

_**Hello everybody how are u all? Hope u al did well on the final, And passed the semester. Well this is a very eventful story. Hope all of the people that try to read the story love the story. Now I will make new stories in the future. Now back to the story let's a see what will happen now.**_

**Back in the sub**

Water was filling the sub up I am trying to stop this electrical shock and not letting a noise out I began to get all the energy I could get. I began to focus my power and when I saw the floor I saw that a that water began to flee from me like making a bubble around me. I gave a small smile when I saw this I got even more energy and focus on floating but I gave too much power and when shooting out of the sub and went into the big sea when I saw that I barely mange to flee an exploding sub.

"SHIT! Please tell me that they are ok." I said as I saw the double-decker couch starting to flow up. Mostly in good conditions just missing the cup holders" good I just hope it does not break in the way up." When I saw around myself I notice both abilities are working. Water was around me but in a distance. Seeing that was happing u can pretty much guess that I was flying." This make me wonder did god put a voice tracker on me or did something to me for I do fell a bit heavy than normal." After I said that I felt the shock again.

"SHIT!" I said as I fell down to the bottom floor of the sea. I check my pocket to see if I had my phone still with me. And when I found it I gave an immediate call to god." Come on, come on answer the phone now…" it took a bit of time but he eventually answered

"HELLO! WHO IS IT!?" god said

"ME, WHO ELSE!" I said

"Oh I get it! So how the spell is it starting to break?" god said

"Yes it is but at a bad time." I said

"give me a sec here to check the camera…" he said as I began to hear some clicking noise" ah here u are do u see a small drone near u and head up it look like a normal human shape" after he said that I notice a human style drone come into the bubble." I see u there well now this is going to be a weak spell seeing I left that drone underwater for 6 months almost. Luckily the I made bad-cop check for a bit more time by keep popping up things from the sub u all had." … ok now I sure he has some kind of tracker on me.

"Ok so what now?" I said

"This is going to be a very fast, seeing that most of the energy will be gone. This spell will last for a day or two." God said. "well activate re-spell." And when he said that the robot put his hand on me and fired a spell or about 30 sec.

"Spell done." Said the robot as the teleported out

"Wait what just happen?" I said

"ah I thought u might as that well seeing that I don't want it to rust forever I added a device for when the energy ran out it will teleport next to me when it done. " god said

"Oh ok, hey seeing u are somewhat spying on my mind telling me if bad cop if gone." I said

"It just left I suggest u boost your way up right now or she think u died." God said

"Good point. Well I see u in a day or 2!"I said as I ended the call. After wards I felt the weight drop of me and with that I focus all the energy that I still had. When that was done I use it all and flew all the way up.

**At the surface (Unikitty view)**

We all began to open the couch when we heard the robots flee.

"Well we still alive" said Vitruvius

"Yeah!" I said with a happy voice

"Wait where Chris at is?" I said please tell he still alive for I will do as he said… now I regret not forcing him on this …

"SOMEONE LOOKING FOR ME!?" a voice said from under the water. As I saw him coming out of the water so fast it seem like a bullet.

"HEY CHRIS!" said Unikitty

"TO MUCH SPEED!" said blaze (yes when writing from someone else view unless me and the certain somepony is with me) as I saw him falling down to the water surface in a fast speed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" I said as I saw him hitting the water surface and stop almost at an instance.

"Help someone…" blaze said.

"Fine… I save u" said batman when he shoots his bat-claw to get him and drag him to the couch

"I got u" I said as I pulled him up where I was

"Thanks Unikitty." Blaze said as the fell asleep

"Huh. The double decker couch it wasn't totally pointless after all." Said wyldstyle

"It's the one thing that stayed together." Said benny

"I always believed in you Emmet." Said Vitruvius

"Well it was thanks to blaze that u all got in here so u should really thank him." Said Emmet

"Yeah…" I said as I stroke his hair slowly as he was resting" I still suspired that he live thought that exploding sub."

"Well we can ask him when he wakes up." Said batman" BUT DOES ANYONE ELSE NOTICE WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN ON THIS COUCH!? I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE a BIG GIGANTIC SHIP IS JUST GONNA COME OUT OF NOWHER AND SAVE US-"as we saw and began hearing a gigantic ship in the distance." MY GOSH![Rousing music plays in the background]

**Is this the first time I posted in a week!? I am shock even I did not see this happening so soon. I might see this happing when I able to see or read this freely not only when I can use my little bro lend me his tablet. Well when I done with this story I will tell u all something in W3 that explains a lot. YES THIS MEANS I WILL SKIP HARRY POTTER W2. But I will still get the upgrade points and the free item of that series. 1 upgrade point per year/season/book/movie and 1 item if I want one**


	10. Chapter 10

… **CHAPTHER 10!**

"avast, mateys!"said metal beard as he pull us all up onto is ship.

"metal beard, I thought you said we were a lost cause!" said benny

"YE ARE! Did ye not hear me whole story circumscribing the folly of this whole enterprise" said metal beard as we hand from the middle vast pole.

"Well, it's kind of hard _not _to hear when u are yelling everything" I said as everybody looked at me shock to me awake and I guess alive from that fall towards the Lego weakness.

"CHRIS! U awake" said Unikitty as she hugged me as much she could.

"Hey Unikitty. Glad to see u all alive." I said as all gave a little nod showing noting truly bad happen… well except to Unikitty…" anyways metal beard, so why did u come back?"

"This be-doubled land couch I watched lord business' forces completely overlook it. Which means we need more ideas like it!" said metal beard

"Oh thank you." Said Emmet

"Ideas so dumb and bad that no one would ever think they could possibly be useful" said metal beard. Boy he as ass when it comes to ideas… these a good stealth ideas even humans use… as I looked to my hand again as I saw that it began cracking.

"So, special what do we do? Said Vitruvius as everybody stared to pop up from nowhere batman, metal beard, and Unikitty pop from the side. And benny pop up from the sky.

"Uh… well… what's the Last thing lord business expects _**MASTERBUILDERS **_will do?" asked Emmet

"Build a spaceship?" said benny

"Kill a chicken" said Vitruvius… I will never again sleep in the same room with him again

"Marry a marshmallow" said Unikitty well that Unikitty she marry anything that sweet, nice, cute or all of the above. Well as long they don't have dark sides I hope she be ok if this does happen.

"why this:" said metal beard as he became a dancing robot blasting a certain music tune" _HOW YOU GONNA KEEP 'EM DOWN ON THE FARM—"as_ we all looked at him not believing what we were seeing (also look at 53;59 that face look so odd/creepy from Unikitty)

"Muffin gun?" I said _**YES I MUFFIN LOVER!**_

"No! It's follow the instructions."

"Don't like that." Said benny

"Sounds weird." Said Unikitty

"No. now, listen wait, listen. Guys. You're all so talented and imaginative. But you can't work together as a team. I'm just a construction worker. But when I had a plan and we were all working together, I mean we could a skyscraper. Now you're _**MASTERBUILDERS **_just imagine what could happen if you did that. You could save the universe" said Emmet.

As we all took it into account what he said and all I saw was me and a few I never have seen people helping me to perform a muffin raid. And varies other kinds of activities all having a laugh but one that stood out the most was this blue hair girl as I was going to call here I got snapped out of my daydream as I heard someone say.

"Well said, Emmet. Well said" said V

"She be a fine speech there laddie" said metal-beard

"Okay. Somebody get me some markers!" said Emmet as we all look towards him and I checked my pocket for something" some construction paper and some glitter glue."

"I got them here just give me a sec to search this thing" I said as a pulled out a small device from my pocket and push a button as a small portal appeared in front of us and I went in to get something's

**10 minute later**

Some time passed as Emmet began to draw up some plans as I finally saw at the side of the ship my guitar that I made with a few blocks and I grab it and began playing a few tunes on it. I remember Emmet begin in the captain room drawing up the plans. Wildstyle near the front of the ship with batman talking about something's of what I never want to know. And lastly unkitty at the sofa crying a bit, I decide to stop playing a put the guitar on my back and walked over to her

"Hey Unikitty everting ok?" I said with a worry voice

"Honest or lie?" as soon she said that I knew it was something very important

"Honest Unikitty and u know I worry about everybody especial u right now." I said with the most comforting voice I could say

"Well a lot is happening the place I was born destroyed and maybe I will never see it again once we go out to do this mission. Sad that the place where they… were… well you know is lost forever almost noting that goes down to the ocean ever gets recovered down there and what does recovered is very rare and might be the only piece anyone will see… lot of the living creatures that I knew might never see again for all I know those shelters won't work as he said. Lot of things are up to luck right now and u know when it comes to luck I usually have very badly. But the part that makes me the most sad is that there a good chance that the last thing my … … … left me I might never see again." She said as she began crying a bit harder

"Ah I see what u mean Unikitty but there very little that we can do now all that left for us is hope and each other on this ship right now. For as sad as it is we might be the last good guys that seen your home. U get all of these disasters after u help most people find a new begging and this is what u get sadness over and over again…" I said as my voice began to break up a bit. "Sometimes fate has a cruel way of dealing with people over time but all I can really say is keep your hope up and keep walking down the path of life no matter how small (HARD) the path seems. We all here to help each other to make the path grow a bit more larger(EASYER) trust the people with what u want for keeping lots of things inside of u just make it worse for when it happens next time." I said as I began crying myself remembering my past life. And a few people I could trust with my dark side. "Best to let it all out as it happens for all we know people out there could have a worse past, fate, for present than us. Is our own choice what happens next are we willing to risk it all to try make things better or give up and lock yourself away from help and the comfort from people. Sure few people will try to make it worse but it like a job to ourselves to try to make our path of life as we want it to be even if there are major detours down the path." I said as I raise up my arm to take away the tears from my eye and looked at her. " u can make your own fate and I promise u right now as soon we all out of trouble and have time I will help as much as I can to rebuild the old island even with some improvements. Also the shelters will rise in three days so we be able to see what happen soon" I said as I gave her a reusing hug to her and she gave it back to me. We stayed there for a good hour or two as she told me a few things from here past and all I could do is talk to here and hope she fell better after all of this is over. She had most lost during this adventure than any of us here so far.

_**Well not sure what to say to all the people that have been reading my story. Thanks for give this a chance and I hope u like what u read so far. Now then up to the news of the future**_

_**I WILL MAKE A HARRY POTTER SERIES but I will only write what I chance over the books if I was there with my powers. That story will be a work over the years and it might stop for a long time as I think a few things**_

_**WE HAVE ALMOST REACH THE 1 HOUR MARK OF THIS STORY form the movie**_

_**I WILL WRITE A SEPETARE FAN FIC FOR ALL THE CONCETIOSN THAT I MAKE OVER THE SOTRYS I WILL CHANCE SOME OVER TIME THOSE THAT I WORKING ON**_

_**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A EDITOR THAT CAN HELP ME FIX MISTAKES FOR THIS MEGA SERIES THAT I MAKING OVER THE YEARS **_

_**I WILL GIVE U A HINT OF WHAT THE BLUE HAIR GIRL WAS sora no otomoshi I WILL DO IT LATER !WARING WACTH AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

For now good night to all

From swift blaze

A.K.A. CHRIS


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone how are u? Well hope that the last chapter at the end made a bit of sense I really not fully sure what to do in that situation. Anyways welcome Nightfrightpony hope u like this story.**_

_**THE LAST NIGHT.**_

Emmet just ended his plans he called us all down in the storage which was a good time after Unikitty cheer up a bit after letting her emotions even if her hair is a bit of a mess.

"Tell u what Unikitty" I said as we began to stand up. "I am going to delay the meeting if u want to fix your hair quickly." She gave me a questing look "… well look at your hair." Ii said as I brought out a hand mirror. When she saw her hair she saw it was a full mess she had a shock look

"… he-he yeah could u buy me a bit of time I guess I really did had a big load." She said with a chuckle but somehow she seems happier.

"Well take your time. Well Emmet is still in development stage in life." I said while she did not understand " never mind just get ready I buy u some time…" as I said that she nodded and went to get ready as I when to the storage room and I saw that Emmet was still running around trying to setup the room. I chuckled a bit and Emmet called me over.

"Yeah what wrong Emmet?" I said as I walk towards him

"Can u help me out here to set the plans?" Emmet asked

"Sure I place the difficult ones" I said as I got some of the plans and began to place some of the plans in the odd places to slow myself down.

**5 minutes later**

"I call this 'Emmet's plan to get inside the tower' put the piece of resistance on the kragle, and save the world. I've built a hundred just like'em back in the city if we can just get in there. I know where all the air ducks and wiring is located I can get us inside." Emmet said as he showed us the plan he created in the moments we gave him.

"How are we going to get inside?" said V

"In a spaceship" said Emmet with a confident smile.

"SPACESHIP!" said benny with a happy as he began to run around getting pieces for his custom made spaceship.

"Great idea. A bat-spaceship" said batman

"No they are expecting us to go in a bat-spaceship, or a pirate, or a rainbow sparkle spaceship." As Emmet said all of those names each person who it seem accustom to them.

"One of those spaceship sounds awesome to me" said batman as I faceplam myself.

"No my idea is to build a spaceship that exactly like all the other delivery spaceships"

"So not the special spaceship that I'm building for all of you right now?" said benny as he builds about half of a spaceship he was making.

"Sorry benny maybe next time." Said Emmet with a sympathetic look.

"oh, your really letting the oxygen out of my tank" said benny as he punch his spaceship and destroyed his ship and yet made me more confused than I was about this world. I just decided to give up and stop wondering what is happening

"Yeah but according to your precious instructions. This ship needs a hyperdrive. We don't have that part." Said batman as he was hanging from the roof

"Maybe we could find one!" said benny

"Wait!? Can't u make one benny?" I asked and he gave it some thought but batman butt into the matter

"What do u think that this … also what do u think that it's going to appear out of nowhere." Said batman as I heard a certain tune that made me smile for karma would strike back very quickly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THE SAME THING!" he said as he fell down to the floor and began to laugh about my boss doing me a big favor

"Thanks god" I said between my laughs "so benny could u make one" I ask to try to cheer him up.

"Yeah I could but I need the pieces and a few of them are missing"

"Maybe if we lucky the guys who came will have what we need if u can sneak in. but first let's see who made me laugh." I said as we all began to walk outside leaving batman behind to get himself up.

**OUTSIDE**

As we went outside we saw a spaceship coming from the stars "Chewie" said a man that came out from one of the pilot spot. "We're supposed to be halfway to naboo for a sweet party right now! This hyperdrive keeps malfunctioning, takes us to loser systems like this."

"Captain Solo, we must go! You know how perturbed I get if we are not punctual." Said a robot that seems to come out from the spaceship butt.

"The droid is right we must go!" said the same man who saw coming from the left polit seat

"Hold on hond on, han." Said someone else I do not know (_**I NEVER SEEN A STAR WARS MOVIE EPISODE OR ANYTHING FULLY RELATED**_) "this might be the right galaxy after all because I see a heavenly body" said some other guy which I now name guy #2

"Ohh, whoa, I have a boyfriend. And it is super serious. Right babe?" said W

"Of course it's serious." Said batman as I hear a small tone of deception

"yeah." said W

"Got room for just one dude?" said batman

"Whoa! Babe!" said W with a huge shock which really did not surprise me seeing he was an asshole.

"If he's a cool dude like you." Said guy 2

"You're trying to bail on us!" said W

"I'm not trying to bail!" said batman sure go ahead and try to cover yourself

"You asked them if you could go with them on their party ship!" said W

"That thing is filled with bon vivants!" said batman

"U speak French now?" said W

"Babe look, if this relationship is ever gonna work between us. I need to feel to party with a bunch of strangers whenever I feel like it." Said batman as he got his bat-hook and aimed to the ship.

"Babe? Wait!" said W as she tried to grab him and he zoomed to the spaceship

"I will text you" said batman as he and the star wars Legos when out to outer space

"Where'd you get that sweet cape, brother?" said guy 2 "its party time!" as they few out and I did not see anything coming out from the ship and I turn around to see W breaking down slowly

"Babe?" said w as tears began to drip down.

_**WHAT DID I SAY ALL!? BATMAN IN THIS MOVIE IS A HUGE DICK. ANYWAYS SORRY FOR THE ONE YEAR WAIT ALL TO BE HONEST I COMPLETY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME NOW THEN I REALLY HOPE I CAN END THIS STORY SOON SO I CAN HEAD TO MY NEXT STORY I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I WILL MAKE IT "SORA NO OTOMOSHI" FOR ANYONE UNDER 17 I RECOMMEND NOT TO BEGIN SERCING WHAT KIND OF SERIES IT IS THIS DOES MEAN I WILL SKIP HARRY POTTER TILL I BUY THE BOOKS. YES RIGHT NOW I HAVE BEEN SERCHING FOR A WHILE AND I MOSTLY DON'T LIKE BUYING ONLINE. ANYWAYS HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTHER**_


	12. Update

I will say this just for a small update. Story is delayed because of me u all know that by now. Second the next story I was planning to do will be skip and I will talk a little more when I do world 3. Last as most of u can see Netbug009 has pointed out that my writing is horrible and he not the FRIST but I will say this **_this is for fun and to improve my writing skills_**i allways got a d in English and I not super real for thee real life challenges so I hope I might improve a little before it time.

anyways keep happy chris


	13. CHARGE!

_**Hi all had a wild moment trying to think what to do for this plan and what to do next … I think I stay in the normal I really can't decide on what to get to next… anyaways keep u for the story long enoffe so here it is.**_

Last second setup

"Babe?" said wildstyle as she began to as I saw Emmet slowly going to her and I saw that three objects falling down from the ship just as it got out from orbit

"wyldstyle, you're such an amazing person and, you know, if batman can't see that then he's just … well he's just as blind as a guy whose eyes stopped working and I'm gonna tell you something." Emmet said as both batman and benny came down from the ship with the pieces they need.

"Err Emmet…" I said trying to make him notice them.

"Not now blaze. Batman is the worst person I've ever met."

"Need a hyper drive?" said both batman and benny.

"No way…" said Emmet as he turn around slowly as I stuck out my tongue to show him how much of an idiot he was

"BABE!" said wildstyle with little trust still left in her

"I knew it! I knew that." Said Emmet trying to cover himself up this time

"You really had me there!" said wildstyle trying to make up her beginning to drought him

"Those guys are so lame all they did was play space checkers. Also it turns out that hairy guy was a dude." Said batman which made me think he plan to do something … u know hey reader u try to guess what here. "And the metal one too. All dudes." … yeah now I 100% sure that he is ***… yes I found some blackmail now.

" and I found the pieces to make a hyper drive… which reminds me why did u bring that … … won't they notice there hyper drive is missing" said benny and he drop a whole bunch of pieces we need.

"I sure we fine." I said "plus is they sue us we can always blame batman here for stealing it… how is it u still consider a hero anyways?"

"Don't ask me! Ask them writers are weird." Batman said

"HEY don't break the fourth wall!" I said

"Pops right… anyways … nah they be fine" said batman

**Back down below**

"Step one: all right. We need a red four-piece unit over at the…" Emmet said as he noticed that a certain cat was not following the instructions..." Unikitty, you're supposed to follow the instructions, remember?" he said in a very sarcastic voice

"Sorry" said Unikitty

"Emmet I take over!" I said but for some reason he shakes his head.

"Can't remember u are the backup plan we need u max energy." Emmet said

"Wait what backup plan u haven't told me about any backup plan" I said in a very confused voice

"Oh right came up here and I tell u and Unikitty catch, read the instructions again." Emmet said as he throws the plans to Unikitty.

"Got it" Unikitty said as she got it in mid-air with her magic. And I went up to Emmet.

"So what the plan?" I said as he told me about it over the next few minutes.

**Night time**

After some building and resting from all of us we were prepared to attack to destroy the kragle or cap it? Oh well

"So everyone read and knows what to do?" I asked

"Err do I have to use this suit…" said batman

"Yes Bruce…" Emmet said

"I got my grappling hook" said wildstyle

"I think I got the binoculars" said Vitruvius

"Are u sure he blind?" I whispered to Emmet

"I don't know ether" he whispered back

"I remember what to say to distract him" said Unikitty

"The ship all ready" said benny as he got out from the ship

"And I got me my hackin skll" said metal bread

"And I got my guitar." I said as I look around and everyone nodded "ok then let's us go!" I said as I punched the air

"YEAH!" said everyone as we all hoped in the ship one by one.

**NEAR SPACE GATE/DECK ENTRENCE**

"Step two: we pilot the ship to the service entrance so we can get past the dangerous… but also kind of cool… laser gat." Said Emmet as we were waiting it to be our turn to pass through the gate.

"Space i.d." said the robot at the boot

"I have a drive-on" said batman as he just pop his head through the back-room

"Shoot idoit u going to mess-up the plan." I thought as those two were talking to the gate guy

"Who are you here to see?" said the robot

"I'm here to see your butt." Said batman as he thrown his batarang towards the guy and knocked him out

"If your first name your or butt?" said the robot as he notice the batrang to late and I not sure if he just realized who was batman. "Oh my gosh" he said as his head pop off

As both benny and batman chuckle for a while for their victory once they got back in track. Batman began to throw a bunch of batrangs towards a button that lets us pass safety "first try"

"Step three: we break into lord business office and we plunder his collection of relics for disguises." Said Emmet as we all broke in and got each piece we need for our part and I transformed into a security person and began to walk around looking for all the others that got caught." Wait blaze let me explain the others parts before u leave."

"Fine." I said as I lead up the wall near the door.

"Ok then… step four: benny and metal beard will sneak their way into the master control room. Once inside, they'll use their technical know how to disable the kragle's shield." Emmet said as both benny and metal beard when out and looked for the control room "next step five: Vitruvius will provide lookout and make sure we're not being followed" he said as Vitruvius crash into a wall a few times till he finally found the door.

"Say Emmet would it not be better if he went with benny and used the cameras there?" I said

"Remember he blind" said Emmet

"Sometimes I don't believe that myself." I said

"… yeah u right about that" Emmet said

"But won't he give us away" I said

"… oh well." Emmet said "step six: batman and Unikitty go into the boardroom to make one last change to lord business plan. Now then blaze go and do your part." And as soon he finished they began to look for the board room

"Ok then see u all at one of the meeting places we meet" I said as I began looking for where everyone was at in lockdown or whatever it's called.

_**HELLO EVERYONE HOW ARE U ALL DOING? HOPE U HAVING A GOOD TIME. WHEN THIS WAS POSTED I BEEN ALMOST TWOIN COLLAGE AND TO KEEP U ALL IN SOME UP TO DATE STORY I KEEP AT LEAST ONE DAY OPEN OFF THE FIVE DAY WEEK FOR U ALL. NOW I FINALLY CLEAN MY MIND AND MADE A PLAN FOR THIS WORLD TWO WILL BE SKIP EVEN DO IT STILL HAPPEN IN THE STORYLINE. I WILL SAY THIS THERE NOTING I CAN CHANGE WITHOUT RUINING A HUGE PART OF IT. SO HARRY POTTER WILL HAPPEN WITHOUT ME WRITING IT. I WILL MOST LIKELY NOT WRITE ANYTHING REFECING ABOUT IT EXPECCT THE TOOL AND THE SPELL NAMES**_


	14. begging of the end C13

_**Hello everyone where getting very close to the end hope u like what I wrote so far and for those in the future that came back and read this and saw how bad it began to how much I inprove or change over time… anyways stop fooling around now time for what u originally came here for.**_

**Begging of the end**

About 30 munities have pass and I found nothing so far the only thing I saw so far was a white hall and plotted plants.. just as I was about to go try to go back the original meeting spot I saw a huge door what was partly open which was ether bad or good so I went to check it out and see what it was… as I open the door to check inside I saw many master builders I saw over the six months I been here and more that I have not seen

"finally I found something… boy note to self, ask for map next time we plan to do a stealth mission…" I said to myself as everyone woke up to the noise of the door. "hi all!" I shouted loud so they can hear me

"you what do u want now!?" they all said in a angry voice

"oh right I almost forgot" I said as I cancel the transformation "now do most of u know me!?" as I saw many of them staring to become more happy

"BLAZE!?"most of the people said once they saw me

"HEY! Keep it low now does anyone know how do I free any of u!?" I ask as all of them began to talk to each other to see what everyone knew but once they stop talking they all said "no"

"mmm" what now everyone else is doing their part but I can't do anything here … ooh I know" I said as I saw something near the middle of the room as I got closer I saw it was a battery connected to a what I assumed was a large generator" maybe if I rip this part in the middle it look like it connected but it is not…" I thought to myself as I pulled the top part of the battery apart a bit but just I saw the cables I hear a huge alarm in the hallway "shoot" I said as ii quickly ran into the shadows "everybody no matter what, do not say I here!" I shouted over the alarm quickly.

"okay!" everyone said as I quickly hid in the shadows as I waited in the shadows I thought about the movie and realized someone still has not come in… as I looked around I noticed a vent open and a old man crawling out of it. As I look at him I heard some footsteps coming from the other side, as I turn around I saw lord business looking at the old man. As he was distracted by him I wonder if he saw me trying to unplug his power source as I just waited for something to happen I saw the old man slip from one of the containg rooms/capsules as he fell down I notice it was Vitruvius

"ugh!" said Vitruvius as he was faling

"Vitruvius I see you accidentally wandered into my think tank by the way I found a few of your friends, by which I mean all of them" as he said that he must have not notice I was here which was perfect for me, I began to mover around the room in the shadows in hope of I can get near Vitruvius before lord business throws the PENNY OF DEATH!

"SORRY!" said emmet

"acceptable work bad cop" said lord business just as I out of a path I could walk on I tought to myself what to do fast but the only solution was to fly up and hid behind all of the master builder and get top of Vitruvius instead and just wait to jump in near the last second.

"thanks" said bad cop

"robots destroy this Old man at once!" said lord business just as a few feet away from from being directly above Vitruvius,

"did you just call me old!?" said Vitruvius

"yeah so what?" said lord business as I was just above Vitruvius I quickly check if I had everything I need

"well, junebug, I really prefer the word … experience!" said Vitruvius as he began to fight all the robots that surrounded him as he was fighting the robots I keep a close eye on lord business I noticed him slowly walking near a wall and getting out the PENNY OF DEATH! And slowly walking back I got ready to jump down just as Vitruvius was spinning around and killing the last few robots I decided it now when lord business needs to know there was still one variable into this assault. Just as he ended I heard a bunch of cheers of hope thanks to Vitruvius and just as they began I jump of from where I was located in-between Vitruvius and lord business.

"Vitruvius LOOK OUT!" I shouted just as he turn around and notice lord business aim at him with the PENNEY OF DEATH!. Just as he was about to throw it I got my guitar and held it between me and lord business in hope it would slow down the coin or stop it from hurting both of us. Just as I landed I saw the coin right next to me with little to no time to react, just as it hit the guitar I saw it broke in front of me barely slowing it down and as soon it my stomach I felt a surge of electrify and heard my fake body breaking apart. As I felt this hard sharp pain I it felt as time stop I turn my head around looking at everybody I saw everyone behind me with shock with many emotions sadness, shock, anger, fear and many other emotions I turn my head back to the front and saw lord business both angry and happy about the chance for double kill. As soon I saw his face time began to start flowing

"ARGH!" we shouted both me and Vitruvius began to roll back to a wall and taking out all the air out of both of us… as we were taking deep breaths I heard Vitruvius trying to call over Emmet I could not hear what they were saying to each other but by the looks of Emmet I knew it could not be good as my eyes began to close I did one last look at unikitty and saw her face with grief and deep sadness

_**Did I die or did I get knock out with all that happen in that moment? Well that for u to figure out or wait and see if I post a new chapther but for those who came back and saw if I made anything in the future don't spoil it for other people who can read it… and yes this mean I could stop writing right now and forget all of my plan if I feel like it… or if I live oh well wait till next time or not**_

…

…

…

_**From creator**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone did I scare any of u? AND MERYY CHRISTMAS DAY did anyone actually read the story? Well whatever happen hope u all having a decent time in live or whatever u doing right now. so let's see what happen will a go to a new world now or will I try and go back. Well your answer will now be reveled **_

_**AM I BACK?**_

As I saw a last image I would see of this world I reopen my eyes to see a world completely white there was no floor, no celling, no walls, nothing except me. After just floating there for a while a door appeared in-front of me. As the door open I felt my soul fly towards it

"well well well. I see u failed already." Said a voice form the door

"wait … WHAT I already die!" I shouted once I relized who he was.

"no fully." Said god.

"what do u mean?" I said wondering if I was still able to help

"well we know some idols die at wrong time.." he said with a smile in his face

"… sad but true… wished I still have not die that way … anyways, any good news u can bring?" I asked

"well yes, first he still alive just knock-out. Second I slowed down time when we in here so no much will happen, lastly I trick the robots system and make it so the put u sitting down in one of those chair." Said god.

"well that good to know and thanks? I think… anything else I need to know before i wake up… I guess." I said

"Err you know what you be one of the only one in this job to get this." god said as he began to search his pockets. "Now where did I put it… ah here it is" as he brought out a bronze key and a gold key

"what?" I said as I look at the key "what does it does?"

"ok I try to keep it simple this key you will put it somewhere in the world that you are in right now u will be able to summon a allies from that world. Now where the sad thing the developer thought it be smart to add a rank system with these the more you use it eventually it would level-up to a different at least what he did was u do not need them to battle to level up."

"..ok but why would I want to make them better?"

"here how they told me it works…higher rank longer it can stay here but even if they can stay for longer time they need more energy from you to activate… now what am I forgetting … oh that right do you see a difference apart from the color right now." God said as I began to look all around the keys he gave I noticed that the gold key had a zodiac sign and the bronze key had just a white spot in the same place.

"yeah one of them has a zodiac sign while the other has nothing on the same general spot." I said

"right now where the only thing u really need to remember is the gold key. All the zodiacs said it would help along this adventure and only zodiacs will be gold."

"but why? Would it not be smart to keep them here to look over everything?"

"true but they been stuck up here for so long that they need to get battle experience and a few other things."

"so let me get this correct u want me to slowly over time to bring them out to get better in battle and this mean your brother will be in trouble again…" I said as I face-palm myself

"… fine you got me… even do he can get serious and be devil spirt that does not take thing non serious and yet can be super serious. He been slowly feeling true evil slowly be…" god said as I interrupt him

"sorry as much I want to hear about him how about u tell when you not stopping time?" I said

"oh right sorry I tell you what happening when you all done. Just remember put the key somewhere in the world and if possible train Sagittarius." god said

"got it now put my soul in my body again." I said

"right sorry about that oh and heads up your last body u use tile the battle is truly over." God said

"shoot I guess the body shot did more that break my back with other things." I said as he began to teleport my soul to my body

_**Sorry this is short but I want to give u all some kind of gift well I see u some time later. Oh which reminds me all I know FINALY what world three will be I will tell u all in the final chapther I still need to do some resreach to see if they put alternate chat on the game**_


	16. Time to show the true me

**Hello everyone how is your day/night so far? Well hope it was decent because it time to fly in!**

_**The true comes out!**_

As I felt my soul going back to my body I began to think a few things why was it that this new rules a thing. When I began training most of the people that I ask about some rules and I always heard we all get 1 time in the other world. I never read about this multiple lives when you travel. I put this to the side for a while as I remember about the two keys he gave me. I took them out of my soul pocket… or whatever u calls it. I saw them both as I thought where I can safely place this bronze key. There was only one place I could think about but first it take time to remake the place. While the gold key it took a moment to think why he gave it to me but as I thought it I remember what happens soon and hopefully it can destroy them even if logic make no sense how it works compare to my original world. I put them back as soon as possible for I felt my soul staring to become solid again as it began to go my body.

_**INFINITY FLOOR**_

as my soul finished going to my body I slightly open my eye I turn my head around slightly around the room. I noticed many things around the room first I noticed that what Zeus said was true the robots for some reason they did put me in a camber(sorry for the earlier mistake about the chair). Everyone else where still getting tied up to their own camber, while Emmet was getting tied up to a battery. The audio was still hard to tell what they were saying all I could tell was lord business was throwing many insults towards Emmet. Just as I was about finish looking around the room I noticed Vitruvius was asleep in his own chamber. I closed my eyes and I tried to focus my senses again all around my body as I was doing this I heard two major noises one was glass breaking and some kind of mechanical arm/tube coming down here. As I heard the machine stop I decided to fully pay attention to know what happening

"Computer!" said lord business

"Yes sir?" said the computer

"Set the electric shocker to 100 Mississippi." said lord business

"No problem." said the computer

"Then terminate everyone."

"Already on it." said the computer

"Emmet that should give you enough time to witness the first location to be kragled, your hometown" said lord business

"NO!" said Emmet

"Bad cop unfortunately I'm gonna have to leave you here to die." said lord business

"What? Sir, I—" said bad cop as a bunch of robots began aiming towards him

"it's not personal it's just business, lord business." said lord business as he went up with the tube

The computer began to count down everyone started panicking while the pain in my chest the comeback I heard very small crackling noises coming near that same place when I looked down to see what was happening I noticed that my fake body was getting destroyed and I could see little of my old body with my uniform on. When I saw this I try and tried again to move my body in any way the get out here after 80 Mississippi I heard many screams coming form

"Emmet you'll think of something right? like you always do." said benny with a depressed voice

"didn't you hear him? The prophecy's made-up, I'm not the special." said Emmet as he gave a small chuckle "and to think for a moment I thought I might be."

"EMMET!" I shouted

"blaze!" everyone shouted as the realized I was up and still alive

"EVERYONE QUITE! Now then Emmet I did not almost get killed just for you to become a baby and think not one prophecy is not made up. They only become true when someone is willing to play along with it" I said as the crackling noise become louder as more angry I was with Emmet and fighting to get out of here" u can make it true and give Vitruvius credit for making a possible prophecy! Look at what can u do when you are the special! You just need to believe it some more"

Emmet was just about to talk as I blocked him off" Don't you dare to say that u can't belive your special when your not! Think of everything you did when you did believe when you were! Not everyone can say they had the same amazing adventure! Now then start shaking your body and get out of here!"

as I fished screaming at him everyone looked at me as most of my body was in cracks

"Blaze!" said Unikitty with extreme worry" look what happening to your body!" when she said I decided it time to get out of this fake body as soon I was about to get out I heard the computer say "35 Mississippi."

"WHAT!" said Emmet in a shocked voice as he turned around and try to figure out what I meant as soon he did as much he could as the same time I try at the same time to end this fake body. Once it reach 20 Mississippi Emmet finally tilted out of place while my body began to open up as I finally I was able to get my arm free to get me out of here faster while I was almost out of this I bear both Emmet and Lucy ever talking as both of them where sad as I finally got free of this body I fell down form one of my chambers with some kind of liquid that came with the fake form killing the real body and ran towards Emmet before he fell down.

"see u later alligator" said Emmet as he was just run almost near the middle of the room

"NO!" said Lucy (a.k.a. wildstyle) as I slipped with the liquid as I slid towards Emmet

"LOOK OUT!" I said to Emmet as I crashed into him and we both fell down. As we fell down I try opening my wings and moving myself closer to Emmet" don't worry I got you" I said as I got his arm as got ready to pull us up quickly. As soon the battery got disconnected I quickly flap up to grab the small black part that connected to the battery" hold on Emmet I get you out of here! HELP US!"I shouted as I hope that someone could pull us up.

"we hear u boy!" said metal bread" hold on! We pull u up!"

"METAL-BREAD! ! thank god…" I said as I felt Emmet grip become weaker "don't you dare to give on me Emmet."

"I can't hold on anymore." Emmet said as I felt him more lose" this thing is heavy and what really are you?"

"if we live through this I tell u in dinner" I said as I heard a ripping noise getting stronger and stronger. By Emmet face I could tell that he could also hear it. I looked up I noticed everyone was pulling up as Lucy was looking down and the black thing I try to rip before was ripping apart as plan earlier and failed

"let me go." Said Emmet

"what!?" I said with a bit of panic with it looked at him and saw his face that he was fully serious "why?" I said as I flap my wings to try slow down the ripping

"it obvious he both won't make it so I letting my self go down."

"don't you dare or I will kill you myself then bring back to life and kill u again!" I shouted with a serious mad face.

"ahhhh."he said with a scared voice of my "sorry but this is my choice… SORRY LUCY!" he said as he used both hand to let go of me as

"no!" both me and Lucy screamed as he fell down to the portal as soon he let go I heard one final snap as the black part rip and it slam to the window and tied myself up I looked up and saw we still had other ten floors to go up"…well for once he right…" I said in a whisper. As I waited for them to pull me up I tried to think of some good excuse to tell them all. I got pulled up brought to a sturdy wall as I was catching my breath and trying to clean myself Unikitty tackled me to floor and gave a bear hug.

"oh I was so worried about you." She said as she saw my face becoming blue." Sorry, sorry" as she let go of me and back up a bit with a apologetic face _(serious what do u call that face with apology and humor if anyone can help soon it would be greatly helpful)_

"it ok." I said while catching my breath again "so what happeing?"

"well they wondering what to do now.." she said

"say can you give me ride towards them?" I asked her. She gave me a looked that was almost saying _WHAT!? _as she saw me she knew that I was tried, almost die twice in one day, had one of the most weirds says with her and many other things she gave a second look with a smile and said "sure."

"thanks" I said as I got top of her like she was a full pony and held on to her to make sure I did fall off" thanks a lot when this is over I buy that pizza we never did ate it all."

"deal." Unikitty said as she gave me a playful head-butt to the face

"ouch…" I said as I rubbed my face

"sorry…" she said with a giggle.

"it ok" I said as I remember what was in my pocket "oh by the way don't tell I benny I told you but I think he has a crush on you." I said in a whisper before we meet up the group as we get in the group she had no time to react but just to look at benny every now and then

"Emmet had ideas." Benny had ideas

"arr, if only there were more people in the world like him" metal-bread said

"Oh for goodness sake was nobody paying attention to the speech I gave Emmet!?" I said in a mad voice. As I did Lucy got an idea while I got angry with some people" u are supposed to get power from the sun and yet u where one of the people got caught first from all us even Emmet was free for more time that someone who can get power like a god!" as I said that many of people where showing disappoint from themselves " now then how about we all make a plan and get ready for some serious action!" I shouted as they all thought of it for a moment and got their confidence back "NOW WHO WITH ME!" I shouted in this group of heroes and they all shouted back "YEAH!"

"group meet me downstairs in 10 seconds to the movie studio!" Lucy said

_**Well well well seem like I have lots to explain to do later with many of them. I made this chapter twice as long for the short chapter I did last time now then I have many plans whatis happeing next but to make sure the next story does not go to off hand I only going to write story related quested and I know who to choose as an allie but the name is the hard part that where I need your help. Send me message of a name for a spirted, confident, Pokémon now here the only thing note I choose two allies already but which I choose will be up to you all if u respond that istell me the name and gender of what u choose u have a good amount of time or when I fished this story now then yes i know i skip a few chats but i serious want to motivate myself to start the next one soon**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! So how is it at where u all live? Still have not gotten any names when I wrote this chapter but I really hope u can give me some names for I could really use them soon if I keep up this fast pace. Now then let's a go **

_**10 minutes later**_

"Everyone come on attack!" I said as we saw a bunch metal skeletons in-front of the TV-station room and from what I could tell they were currently showing 'where are my pants honey' as soon I saw this I notice a rack of pants to the side of the doors. "bingo" as I thought to make today the final episode of this series as I got one of the robots I spin around and around to pick up speed to both finish drying and get a good throw in. once I got the speed I throw the robot in breaking the door and as soon I did one more spin I got some pants all fire them towards the pants-less dude "here are your pants you disgusting dude!" I said as he flew to the wall with the pants on his head

"Benny change the signal and send this out to all the worlds!" I said as benny nodded and went to this old style computer on the side

"1980-something technology? Now you're talking!" said benny

"Lucy u talk to them all!" I said as she went to the in front of the camera and began talking to everyone

"Everyone else hold out all robot during the transition" I shouted the rest of us as everyone nodded

"So you were no telling the true before?" said metal-bread as he looked at me with my new body.

"Sorry but if u saw the real me when you first saw me would u treat me the same way or like these gods u all talk about?"

"You got a good point" said metal-bread as he thought it for a moment

"True I guess…" said Unikitty with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Trust me when u treaded with way to much respect things get way to boring I want be free than locked in for being high above the rest or similar like that." I said as I thought back to when I first reach heaven they thought as me soon of Zeus and some princess. As I told some people here and there and even Zeus himself rumors fell and the crazy things they did stop except for the few apologies I got for a week. As I thought of this I began to hear noises coming from outside

"Everyone get re-"I said as I robot broke through the door and knocked me down to the other side of the room with me, Unikitty, and metal-bread. As the robots came in I saw someone else coming in through the door that was not a robot.

"End of the line." Said some voice behind all the robots as the voice as it end I saw a bunch of robots getting destroyed in a fast pace going towards us as all of them got destroyed we saw a familiar face.

"Bad cop!?" Lucy said as he looked at me

"What the hell are u?" said bad cop

"Ask later once this is over, now the better question what u doing here?" I said as he shakes his head

"I hope there still a good cop in me somewhere." He said as he got out a marker and painted the other side a face once he lower the marker we saw a badly draw face

"I hold these guys off you go stop them yay!" said good cop as we all nodded

"great idea but how will we get there?" said metal-bread as benny started to mumble stuff

"I could… I could build a… I could build a… I could build a spaceship!" said benny as he turn for us for some kind of respond "y-you're not you not going to say no?"

"Build away benny for war is out there waiting for us to help." I said with a happy face for him

"YES!" said benny as he broke down the computer and made an amazing spaceship. As he was doing this we heard him screaming over and over again with happiness as soon he fished we all jump on quickly and got ready to fly benny, Lucy, and batman got in the cockpit. Unikitty got a suit for benny to sit somewhere in the middle of the spaceship. Metal-bread and me where in the outside using our own ways to attack any enemies we will find on the way. As metal bread us his canons every now and then to fire at the enemies. I used some of my energy to fire a bit faster but less powerful. As we reach each wall benny shoot a special missile to break through once we made it to Emmet home town we saw many things

"Wyldstyle (known as Lucy, sorry but this the movie ways), look, it's the citizens!" Unikitty said as we looked around we noticed many new and crazy inventions defending the town we saw themes form each world.

"Don't forget us master builders!" many of them said that I saw in the confreres

"This might actually work." Said Lucy (for the rest of the this story I use Lucy said but for movie story talk I use whatever it uses.)

"That was your speech which roused this hearty crew." said metal-bread

"If only Emmet were here to see this he'd say something adorable like…"Lucy said as she paused and sighed.

"Well we better all be alive if he comes back then so we can hear it." I said as he waves of robots became stronger, faster, and in larger numbers. "Shoot metal rapid fire less precision." I shouted in a hurry. He nodded as we knocked as more robots but as they got closer and closer I felt a new life-force with the robots coming with them as it did I saw metal-bread fall off without any kind of damage towards

"metal bread!" we all shouted as we all began to fall one by one but for some odd reason whatever that was destroying us never got me as if I was almost invisible but invisible or not the spaceship I was standing on got destroyed. As we fell down I decided it would be best to give cover fire from here as much could while advoiding any robots trying to kill me. I decided it would be better to land for better aim now that we had no protection for us

"Everyone stand together so we can win or we all shall fall." Said Lucy as everyone nodded and tried to stand their ground.

"You need help?" I said as I landed and fired many beans at once all around us

"Blaze!" said Unikitty as she was about tackled me.

"Ah don't!" I shouted as she stops.

"Why?" said Unikitty in a sad voice.

"Easy my body has little no defense you hitting me now, Or in this case tackle me. Can give me plenty of pain." I said worried voice as they all understood that I high power but no defense.

"Less talking more attacks everyone." Said metal-bread. As all the robots came in closer. As we battle for a while as we did we saw a huge robot coming in. was it ally or a new enemies I we shall see soon.

_**Hello Everyone! Well I kind of sad with u all but so far only few people read this. oh well I am new when I wrote this. So I can't expect to have high popularity super fast. I will wait for some time. If things go bad and nobody gives a name then I use the names I used when I played it. Even if some parts are wired because of it. maybe I be lucky and it bring some chuckles out.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello Everyone still hoping that you can give me a name for my ally. Well trying to hurry to world 3 which I already told you a few things hoping you can think what I really want to write I have a little timeline here that I planed already I tell you all that care right now if you really want MSG me. Otherwise wait till this story is over so I write my current plans with world 1-4. Well I bet those who still here even after all of this mess.**_

**EMMET TO THE RESCUE?**

"Hey Everyone!" someone said from the huge robot

"Emmet!" said Lucy as she noticed who was in the cockpit

"Yoo-Hoo!" said benny as he saw his friend was still safe

"Lucy, I'm going inside that thing." Said Emmet as the charge through a swarm of enemies in front of him

"You got it Emmet" Lucy said as she began building to help Emmet reach his goal.

" Take that!" said Emmet as he had some fun with destroying some for lord business robots. As he keep on throwing a few insults here and there one by one we all came with him to destroy some of these robots.

"We'll help you out, kid." Said batman as for once I seen him be nice before doing something jerky.

"Here's how we do it pie-rate-style!" metal-bread said as he traveled around Emmet with his metal chain killing more he did this Benny came in flying like a rocket distracting any robots that were about to attack Emmet

"Yes Emmet that's it!" Lucy said as she destroyed even more robots below Emmet. As a small gap open up in our defenses in the front as Emmet was going to fast for us to keep up. A bunch of robots took this opportunity and tackled him

"Take him down boys!" said one of the bigger robots that were attacking us which I assumed the was one of their captains as I saw this wheelie behind with Unikitty we saw him fall down and start losing some pieces of his Mega-Robot I saw Unikitty began panicking.

"Stay Positive…" I heard Unikitty say with a small pled of happiness "stay Positive." I heard again as I heard a normalish voice come from her

"Just attack for once you crazy unicorn/cat friend!" I shouted in front of her not begin serious at all as I saw it was enough to push her over the limit

"OH, FORGET IT!" Unikitty said in her angry voice as she transformed into her Crazy Angry Mode and launched a huge wave of magical energy all around pushing back many of the robots towards something that destroyed them wheelie she launched me towards above Emmet at high speed as I went over his robot I saw her charging the same direction I was going she flew right past me saying a bunch of things towards the robots that fitted her old personality

"You all need to be more friendly!" Unikitty said with many other things "Emmet go now with you have a chance!"

"She right! You can do it, me laddie!" said meatal- Beard wheelie Emmet shacked his head and got ready for whatever was in that huge fortress in front of his.

"Go on kid. Get in there! Said batman as he surprised me even more for begging someone nice

"I am coming with you in case you need backup!" I said as I grab his machine form the back and got ready to go in. as Emmet was ready to get moving I saw down to earth and saw everyone else fighting the robots on group level tried from helping Emmet through that huge wave.

"Good luck all." I said in a whisper hoping nobody would hear both me and Emmet reach the tower we saw no huge robots in the way to stop us.

"so you one of those fleshy things from upstairs?" Emmet asked as he got out of his mega-robot ready to face Lord Business in even footing or even lower.

"Not fully but if you really want to know you have to live this fight we going to." I said as I make a guitar from his robot.

"You and that guitar always." Emmet said with a chuckle.

"errr I just hope to be good at this so one day back from where I came from I could be a great musicians." I said with a chuckle myself. So we me and any new friends I meet along my travels had something good to hear even if it small or huge." I said with some trust towards him for now before I tell everyone else I was.

"What about Unikitty then." Emmet asked

"Nah, we just good friends that anything serious." I said

"I see well ready for what ahead of us?" Emmet said as we walked towards a double door

"Better now than ever." I said as we stop. "Say can I do the honors and kick down the door?"

"Sure you get most of the danger that way." He said with a chuckle

"whatever." I said as I kicked the doors down as Emmet walked to the side of me with the piece of resistance seeing all the robots were on the other side of the room

"Lord Business." Said Emmet in a serious voice

"Back from the dead, Brickowski?" Lord Business said with some humor in his voice" well you're too late! Skletrons get him!" he said as he turned around and face the group of robots that looked like skeletons made out of pure metal

"Ready Emmet?" I said as I got my guitar ready for battle.

"The one who destroyed more wins?" Emmet said as he wanted to make a game out of this

"Ok Staring now!" I said as I through the first group and battle those in the large group behind them as I was defeating them I felt something of goop hitting me from behind on the legs as I looked down I saw it will take a long while to get this off looking on how much there was I tried to look back as I saw Emmet fighting with one of the robots

"I can't move!" Emmet said as he also got blasted with the goop as I looked where it came from the kragle as he did I decide to not look at him and tried to focus on the Kragle but even as I tried to focus on the kragle I just couldn't help but hear.

**THIS PART WILL NOT BE FROM MY EYES BUT EMMET**

"You see your friends oh they're finished. My world is almost finished. The last thing I need to do is finish you." Lord business as he began to aim towards me

"No stop please! If you do one more thing, I'm gonna unleash my secret weapon." I said hoping he buy my buff.

"Your secret weapon?" Lord Business said with a bit of fear

"Yes. It's called: the power of the special." I said

"That sounds dumb." Lord business said starting to know it was a lie.

"All right, here it comes. My secret weapon…" I said pausing for dramatic effect." Is this." I said as I brought my hand to him

"What is it? Is it super small? I don't see anything." Lord business said as he did not fully understand what this was going to.

"It's my hand. I want you to take it." I said with a lot back of my head

"You want me to take your hand off?" lord business said

"No I want you to join me." I said staring my plan "look at all of these things that people built. You might see a mess…"

"Exactly. And a bunch of weird, dorky stuff. That ruined my perfectly good stuff!" lord business said as I was inclined to agree before but now I learn a lot more

"Okay. What I see… are people inspired by each other… and by you… people taking what you made… and making something new out of it." I said as I paused for a moment giving him time to think and for myself as I felt time stop I looked again at blaze to see if he was free. So far he has done one foot still trying to clear the other foot I guess this one of the advantages of being similar to the man upstairs. As I thought of things I remember that kid I saw before and the other person… and I felt I knew what to say.

"you… don't have to be… the bad guy." I said making sure I was saying the right words" you are the most talented… most interesting… and most extraordinary person in the universe." I said as I looked at him and saw what I was saying was the right thing." And you are capable of amazing things… because you are special. And so am I." I said trying to keep in mind what blaze said *you can make the prophecy true with what you do* or something similar. "And so is everyone. The prophecy is made-up but it's also true. It's about all of us. Right now it's about you. You still can change everything. "I said as I put up the piece of resistance. As I did I saw all I said hit him and he realized what he did. As this happen I saw Blaze finally freeing himself.

"Finally." Blaze said as he sat down with some tiredness in his voice. I saw him look up as Lord Business drop the Kragle as I looked back to Lord Business I saw him walking slowly towards me. And giving me a hug.

"oh? We got a hugger." I said as he looked at me in the eyes and saw what he wanted to do." Be careful. I have been told it might explode." I said as he turn around with a smile and he gave me a wink as I saw him putting the piece back to where it said to belong I saw a bright flash of light as he was doing it. as he fished he put both piece back to the machine

**SORRY EMMET BUT GIVE THE COMPUTER BACK TO ME NOW.**

**-OH COME ON! I WAS HAVING FUN GIVING ME MORE POINTS OF KNOWLAGE.**

**WHATEVER JUST GIVE IT BACK REMEMBER WHAT HAPPPENS NEXT?**

**-OH THAT PART OPS, GO AHEAD HERE.**

**Well thanks to Emmet all now you all have to wait for tomorrow to find out what happens next! Hope you all keep reading for next chapter is this movie over. But even if the chapter is over I will make something afterwards so don't expect this story to end yet. Now please I am buying you all a bit more time for those names I really want something. If not we going to have resort to a bad name I got ready just incase for those who followed the story i made a new preview tell me if u like it or sould I try to change it**


	19. last movie 1 end

**HEY EVERYONE! GOOD NEWS WE FIANALLY REACH THE LAST STORY WISE CHAPTER! NOW THEN I HAVE THINGS TO SAY LATER I LET YOU TELL YOU LATER.**

**LAST CHAPTHER**

"Emmet, thank you." Said lord business, as I saw the machine behind him staring to light.

"Lord Business!" I shouted as he looked over me

"Yes?" he said

"Is that supposed to happen?" I said pointing to the machine. As he looked at the machine he took many steps back towards Emmet.

"no…" he said with a huge sense of fear." We need to get you all out now!" he said as he ran towards Emmet trying to pull him out of the glue as soon he reach him I saw the kragle becoming more violate with the shaking as I looked around for things to build a sturdy walls as I looked around I knew I did not have enough time to make a wall

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I got between Emmet, Lord Business and the kragle hoping I could at least soften the hit towards them and not get them on something out side as I did this I saw my hands glow a blue as a bubble was create around us "WHAT?" I shouted as the kragle blew up. And forced the bubble we were in outside with such great force that the wall behind us got destroyed.

"AHHHH!" as three of us shouted as we grab each other for dear life and closed our eyes. We felt a few bounces here and there for a while as we keep on screaming. As it stop for a moment I decided to open my eyes and saw we were somewhere safe. As I open my eyes I saw that the blue bubble that came out from I still did not understand disappear.

"EMMET, BLAZE!" everyone shouted as they saw the Blue bubble disappear

"let never speak of this again" I whispered to Emmet

"sure…" Emmet whispered back "Hey, Everyone is everyone okay?" Emmet shouted "where's Lucy?" Emmet asked as a grunting noise from one of the robot piles.

"Emmet!" Lucy said as she came out of the pile we hear the noise from "we did it." she said in a happy and tried to get one of his hands

"err." Batman said in trying to get some attention.

"oh, oh. Emmet wait" Lucy said as she gave a reassuring smile towards Emmet." Batman, There's something I need to say to you.

"No wyldstyle~~ I mean …Lucy. He's the hero you deserve." Batman said as I chuckled a bit _so he finally admits that he horrible?_

"um, uh" said batman as Emmet said as he looked back for some kind of help as we all looked away not knowing what to say.

"thanks batman." Said Lucy as she and Emmet were about to kiss I looked back and saw Benny talking to Unikitty I saw them talking for a while past I saw her give a big smile and proceeding to do kiss benny also.

"well this was a long day." I said to myself as I felt a drop of liquid dropping on me as I looked up I saw Lord Business dropping something top of everyone.

"Whoops, I have the antidote for the kragle. How did that happen?" lord Business said as I looked around and saw some of that goo diapering. I looked around and saw many other things. Bad/Good cop talking to what I can tell was his family. Many of the builders that fought during the battle were dancing around. And many of the master builders that were not dancing were checking if everyone was okay.

**Note 1 read after this chapther**

"Well then I be back in a moment guys." I shouted to our group as batman and metal-bread nodded. As I waved them goodbye I flew upwards towards lord business. "Hey." I said as I was almost next to him

"Oh hey there …" Lord Business said. "Blaze right?"

"Yeah say is it ok that I destroy that building you brought." I asked.

"Sure the memories from that I want to destroy." Lord business said

"Thanks I charge up to destroy that thing with a clone." I said I made a clone and told him to get ready a huge Kamehameha wave "well come on let talk to Emmet and the rest." I said as I pointed down to Emmet."

"Do you think they accept me?" Lord Business said with some worry In his voice.

"Hey they accept me a weird ass creature into their group and if not then me and Emmet will back you up." I said

"Thanks" lord business said "But how do I get down from here."

"I got you just set this thing to auto fly around the town." I said

"Sure." He said as he disappred for a moment as I heard many noise coming from the thing." Ok so what now?"

"I just grab you and we fly down." I said as I grab him

"Ok this feels odd." Lord Business as we flew down.

"It always like that your first few times." I said as we keep quiet for some time before we landed. "Hey all." I said as I saw Emmet build other double couch thing.

"Hey blaze and Lord business." Said Emmet. "take a set." He said as he patted the couch.

"I stand if you don't mind." I said as I leaned towards one of the pillars

"Well things sure have a way of working out smoothly am I right. guys?" Emmet said.

"DARN IT EMMET DON'T SAY THAT!" I shouted to him with anger in my voice. As we heard some kind of noise coming from above us. As we turn around we saw this huge UFO coming our way.

"we're from the planet duplon. We are here to destroy you."

"DARN IT EMMET!"I said almost wanting to kill him

"oh, man." Emmet said as he facepalm himself

"well lucky for you I got you cover this time." I said

"what do you… oh?" said Lord business.

"Yeah lucky me for I wanted to destroy that black mess up there. Plus did you forget already Vitruvious was there I think." I said

"no he back at the tower." Emmet said

"really? Oh well." I said "CLONE! ATTACK THAT SHIP!" I shouted as a HUGE blue beam firing from almost nowhere. As it hit contact we saw the ship exploding into many parts

"remind me not to make you mad again." Emmet said with fear in his face.

"don't worry I only use this skill when I want to kill someone but how about we rest for today then go fix some damage that happen recently?" I asked the group as they talked it over

"sure you can all sleep at my place." Emmet said.

"Dude I saw your house before I meet Unikitty and I know there not enough space." I said

"darn." Emmet said.

"we can sleep at the tower I got extra sleeping room in case something happens when I was working." Lord business said

"Why you have so many sleeping rooms?" I asked

"Don't ask…" Lord business said with a stern face.

"Fine. Someone make a vehicle to take everyone, I meet you all there." I said as I flew towards the building. "Ah flying can't believing I saying this but… THANK GOD FOR WINGS!" I said to myself as I thought what damage there was to repair.

**HELLO EVERYONE! LAST MOVIE CHAPTHER NOW THEN REMEMBER THAT NOTE I WROTE EARLEIR?**

***THE REASON IS I HEARD A FEW RUMORS THAT THERE WILL BE A SECOND MOVIE IF THAT THE CASE THEN I MIGHT COMEBACK TO WRITE MORE IN THIS STORY.* NOW THEN FOR NOW I WILL WRITE TWO MORE CHAPTHER FLOWING UP THIS STORY BEFORE I START THE NEXT SOTRY. **


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO EVERYONE HOW IS IT GOING I AM SO EXITED TO START THE NEXT WORLD SOON NOW THEN. LIKE PROMISED I AM GOING TO WRITE TWO CHAPTHER THAT STAY TILL THEY MAKE A MOVIE AND THAT *IF* THE MAKE A NEW MOVIE LIKE I HEARD SOME RUMORS.**

**AFTERMATH PART 1**

It was not an easy last few weeks after that one minute attack. At first we began cleaning Emmet home town as a reward for completing Vitruvius Prophecy. As for Vitruvius even after saving that major blow to the back of his head we had to send him to the hospital for months. We all spit up fixing towns around the world while destroying the walls between the worlds. It saved time going to worlds we fix but even after all that I was left all alone while fixing cloud cuckoo land whenever we were resting. Right now we were still resting in one of the room Lord Business.

"Hey all" I said coming back from still trying to fix cloud cuckoo land.

"hey blaze where were you?" Lord Business asked even more tried from me trying to make it up with everyone he attacked before.

"fixing some lose ends." I said trying to crack my back.

"I got you." Lord Business as he told one of the robots he keep to break my back.

"Thanks…" I said with a smile as I sat down getting into a comfortable position. "So where were we with the repairs?"

"90% done all that left is some more walls and my old home." Unikitty said.

"FANAILLY!" I shouted with happiness.

"Whoa clam down. Blaze get some rest…" Lord Business said with a chuckle.

"yeah I need to sleep soon… anyways who where is everyone else?" I said.

"well Lucy, Emmet, and Batman are destroying the last walls so we can rest there." Unikitty said.

"Metal-Bread and Benny are Getting materials to fix her house. And I super sorry I was in a bad phase." Lord Business said as Unikitty began crying with some sad memories.

"I see." I said as I went over to Unikitty trying to clam here down as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. As I was I Starting to fall sleep. "tell them when tell come back I been fixing some of the land during my free time before I come here."

"Really? You really care about her don't you?" Lord Business said.

"she as like a sister or/and even a best friend to me but as a romantic way no." I said

"really." Lord business said begging to yawn.

"yeah…" I said as I put Unikitty in a better position to sleep. "well if anyone looks from me tell them I at my room sleeping."

"same for me but I st…" Lord business try saying as he asleep on the couch he was in.

"Robots can you carry him to his bed." I asked as they nodded and carried him with care "well let's move you to a bed while I sleep at the couch." I said to myself as I picked her up and moved her to my bed. As I walked over to the bed I heard some knocking on the door "I coming!" I shouted as I put down Unikitty. As I walked to the door and open it. I saw everyone else behind him

"Hey Blaze." Benny said. "What happen to you?"

"Lack of sleep for I had been fixing what you guys just started. Come in." I said

"och… I have lot to learn if I want to be Unikitty boyfriend." Benny said

"Yes you do dude. And to think a brotherly relation is stronger than your love." I said a chuckle.

"it true matty." Said metal-bread as he finally got in.

"Now then let all get some rest then talk tomorrow." I said as I went to the couch as fell asleep almost immediately.

**Next week**

"AND NOW FANILLY REOPEING CLOUD CUKOO LAND." Unikitty shouted as she her magic to open the door of the fixed but empty land in the sky. As everyone cheered and ran in with many bricks ready to build many of the crazy things. The only two building that where here so far where a huge temple we made for any meetings we would have. And second building was Unikitty house.

"Finally! All repairs done." I said as I walked over to Unikitty who was sitting down away from the crowd.

"Yup, but why did you build that temple?" Unikitty said with a smile as I sat down next to her.

"well someone is going to have take care of this." I said as I brought out a key.

"A key?" Unikitty asked

"Long story short as you already know I work as an angel from a similar place like the these god you all talk about. Well that key if I want to come back or ask for help in my travels that will open a gateway. So in other words after I leave I won't see you all for a long time." I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"I see thanks for trusting me with this info." She said as she patted my back.

"sure sister." I said as I hugged her "I still have about one week left before I go so if you all want to do something you can find me at your house sleeping." I said as I craked my back. "after so much truble repairing this …" I said trying to figure out a world for this place.

"Madness." She said with a chuckle

"Yeah… I never got a good night sleep. Maybe see you later." I said. As I walked over to the temple and hid the key under the platform where many speech's will take place.

_**Six days later.**_

As I was walking up and doing some of my regular business of my morning routing I saw the town was going well making new buildings with much of this amazing island.

"Ah peaceful land just like it was before…" I said to myself as I brought a drink form my pocket. "thank for the drop of food and drinks sir." I said as I was looking over the town. "I am going to miss this place.

"Hey blaze!" said a voice down from the crowd. As I looked down I saw it was Emmet

"Emmet buddy what happen." I said as I landed near him

"Just came over to visit." Emmet said as he looked around. "People work fast around here huh."

"You said it. Now come on I walk you to my house." I said as I brought my wings back to my body as I did I saw a bit of worry in his voice

"Say why don't we get a drink someplace. I not sure about you but coming up here can get you tristy." He said trying to cover something up. So I decided to play along.

"Relax dude I got the perfect place to get a quick, good drink on the way home." I said

"cool." Emmet said with some panic in his voice.

"is everything ok? You seemed worried. If you want we can walk slow and buy some time before we get home. Plus there a place on the other side where the drink are better" I said making him smile as he knew where to go with this.

"as long you invite sure." Emmet said

"fine but we walking normal speed then." I said as I began walking away.

"Hey wait for me!" Emmet said as we walked what happen the last few days. For him I heard that he plans to propose to Lucy, and at the same time Benny plans to propose to Unikitty to make it a rare/Frist double marriage. As we were walking back I saw a few friends running around town in a hurry with many random things. Every now and then he would ask to slowdown or stop for some odd reason.

"Look Emmet as much this is fun I heading home now with or without you." I said getting a bit impatient with his tries.

"sorry let's go." Emmet said with worry and sorry in his voice.

"sorry dude it just after this place got fix all the new laws me and Unikitty done so far just be long as hell. Plus having to factor in benny ways after what you told me is true." I said shaking my head.

"I see sorry for making today hard on you even if it was just a drink, go home for a sur… super delicious food!" Emmet said.

"Sure … oh by the way plan next time you want to distract someone from a surprise." I said

"ARRRR do I really suck that much!?" Emmet said as we could see the house.

"and yet again I am going to have to cover for you…" I said as we reached the door" well lets go in." I said as I open the door

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted that in Unikitty house.

"AHHHH!" I shouted as I grab the roof hoping it would not give away his almost telling me already.

"HAPPY GOODBYE PARTY!" Unikitty shouted.

"You told them?" I asked her with a mad voice.

"yes." Unikitty said with worry in her voice.

"Thanks." I said with a smile

"Wait what!?" she asked

"Well thanks to you now I can tell everyone I am leaving… tomorrow!" I shouted as I heard many noises from our friends. "sorry all but I need to head back form where I came from soon if Emmet noticed at least all of you should have noticed that I been way more tried than normal. Anyways less talk and let's party." I said as I tried to move away from the group and start the party. Even after telling the sad news to everyone we all had some fun and took some pictures.

**OK I BE HONEST I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTHER AFTER THE PARTY STARTERED SO I JUST LET YOUR IMAGINATION WORK FOR ME THIS PART NOW THEN NEXT AND LAST CHAPTHER OF WORLD 1 LEGO MOVIE ONE IS TECNICALLY OVER FOR ME. THERE WILL BE SMALL AMOUNT OF TIMES I WILL REFERENSE EVERY NOW AND THEN.**


	21. FINAL CHAPTER WORLD 1

**WELL LAST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY… LET'S JUST SAY EVEN IF THE STORY WAS BAD I STILL HAPPY THAT THIS SERIES HAS SOME PEOPLE THAT WERE WILLING TO HELP ME ALONG THE STORY. AND MANY OTHER THINGS.**

**GOING BACK TRUE HOME**

Last the night the party they gave me was amazing but like I told them at the begging that I was leaving they all have me there goodbyes and they hope to see me later. At the end me and our group that left to protect the land where the ones who were cleaning the mess that was left behind.

"thanks all for this." I said

"well after all you did this is just a thanks for everything." Emmet said

"I see also I guess I should tell you all I told Unikitty." I said

"What?" Emmet said as he told everyone to pay attention.

"Ok then there a reason that I build the temple before we open this land. Inside the temple I hid a very special key." I said as I show them a pic of the stage with holes on the sides. "It hidden under here. Now then the key I hid is a gateway for me to come back and forward to this world. Now then it may glow rarely without a noise that means I coming back for a visit or something. But if you hear a voice from It at the same time step on the pedestal hopefully who it calls." I said as I see them drawn blanks.

"what?" they said. As I try explaining over and over again in different ways eventually they understood what I was getting to as we continued cleaning.

"so you got it?" I asked as we fished cleaning. As they all nodded. "I see you all tomorrow morning as soon the sun raises at the place." I said as I got out of there and went to a high mountain and meditate for the night.

_**Next morning**_

As I saw the sun coming up from the sea. I decided it time to tell them all goodbye if they came." It's time." I said to myself as I got up and began getting ready to go home. As I was walking up to the temple I saw everyone in town was just begging to wake up." I really am going to miss this place..." I said outloud.

"Hey Blaze." Said a voice from behind me.

"Oh hey Unikitty." I said as I turn around.

"So today the day huh." She said with some sadness in her voice.

"Sadly yeah." I said "so did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, great place huh?" she said trying to cheer herself up.

"Yup and starting tomorrow you going to start tackling it care by yourself for a while." I said whispering the last part.

"Well at least thanks for doing all the boring rules before you left." She said

"Well might as well leave something important… but I feel like I forgetting something…" I said

"The only thing I could think you might be forgetting if that…" she said as it struck me

"The thing I went to pick up!" I shouted to myself. "How could I almost forget!" as I hit my face.

"Oh that right. You did when to pick that up. I was going to say your device that took the picture… And more I think of it now that was a dead giveaway what you were." She said giggling.

"Darn it! Oh well need to remember that… anyways before I forget here catch." I said as I passed her the packet.

"What is it and can I open it now?" she asked all excited.

"Wait till I leave for I think someone else will agree with me after he tells you something." I said almost chuckling

"Oh tell me please!" she said giving me puppy eyes.

"Not those eye! I must run before you get me!" I said laughing as I began running away.

"Oh no you don't! Come here tell me! Tell me!" she shouted behind me as she ran after me .

"You have to catch me if you want me to tell you!" I said as I ran away faster. As we ran towards the meeting place a few of our friends we saw them they just said whatever and join on the hunt to get me, But for some reason they all had mad faces once Unikitty told them what we were doing.

"YOU NEVER CATCH ME!" I shouted as I saw many of my friends behind me trying to catch me. As I could almost see the fully the temple I saw benny saw near the front of the doors.

"BENNY OPEN THE DOOR!" I shouted as he turned around and was raise his hand to say 'hi' he looked behind me and saw the everyone behind me. As he did I saw hear in his face.

"BENNY STOP HIM!" Unikitty shouted. As she did I saw benny getting in position to try to catch me.

"oh no you don't" I said as I got ready to push him towards the door to force open it.

"I ready for you. Blaze!" Benny said as he started floating in-front of the door.

"Good job idiot!" I said as I slide with full force straight at him. Hoping to breaking through the door but as I about to slide under towards him I saw a blue glow surround him as it pushed him upwards. As soon I hit the door I saw the doors swing open at a fast speed so much at it hit it's max it bounced closed barely missing me.

"Blaze!" I heard Unikitty saying in a mad voice "You may have won this round but next time you're not going to be so lucky!" she shouted towards the door before she open it.

"Yes I win!" I shouted as I saw them all come in.

"Wait what?" Emmet said." Unikitty!" he said in a mad face.

"Sorry but he promise something if I caught up to him." She said with puppy eyes again" can't you all forgive me?" she said as they all caved in and forgave her for whatever she said what I did.

"Oh well you just have to wait till I leave before u can open that box. Oh and benny you owe me big time once she does." I said as his face showed he was confused.

"what do you mean." Benny said as he got closer to Unikitty.

"Unikitty can you pass the box to Ben here and open it ben." I said as I saw Unikitty face. "NO YOUR STILL NOT ALLOWED TO SEE INSIDE!" I shouted as she almost tackled benny. As she missed Benny went for the box and went higher than she could jump almost reaching the roof" Don't tell anyone what inside yet!" I shouted as I saw his face and knew he was looking everything inside the box. As I said this he quickly closed the box.

"So that what you meant thanks dude." Benny said as he smiled.

"Yes … now then to Bye all." I said.

"We miss you Blaze." Benny said

"Yeah I owe you a lot. Thanks to you my hometown is safe." Emmet said.

"You were a good captain matty. If we meet in other life I hope you be my co-captian Blaze." Metal-bread said.

"I need to learn more if I want to be a true hero." Said batman "For now I let you keep that title Blaze." He said as I began chuckling.

"thanks you Blaze Emmet is alive and noticed his propuse." Said Lucy.

"Thanks to you I still alive!" said a voice from the doorway. As we all turned around to see who it was we saw it was Vitruvius and Lord business right behind him.

"Hey there old man." I said as he came in and sat at one of the benches.

"I heard you were leaving soon from Emmet." He said.

"Well Emmet saves me a letter then." I said as I ripped a paper apart. "Good to know you can finally get out of bed."

"well see you later then. And serious thanks for saving my life." He said

"sure." I said

"well funny thing is it thanks to you also I alive even I not sure if that explosion would have killed me." Lord business said.

"I be honest funny thing is if it was not for my waring you would have been stuck to a wall for a week and die for many reasons plus that antidote you got would have never happen." I said to him as I notice his face was with shock.

"so in other worlds you saving me allowed us to repair all the damage. How far did you think into this!" Lord business said

"none just pure blind luck." I said with a chuckle as I looked at unikitty

"I really going to miss you." Unikitty said as I a bit of tears in her eyes.

"I miss you too. You were like a little sister to me but with ownership of a important piece of land." I said as she gave a small giggle form the last part.

"I will miss you also, well you were like a big brother to me. Almost like a family both of us huh." She said lauging.

"yeah. Take care of this place for me will you." I said

"I will." She said as she gave the look for a hug.

"oh come here you." I said as I began hugging her for some time. As we were hugging I heard her cry for a bit as I told everything will be fine. "will you try to smile for me as I leave form here?"

"I will might as well pay you back this way." Unikitty said as she began smiling.

"Thanks see you later then." I said as I walked over to the pedestal.

"Well see you all some time!" I said as I got ready to teleport.

"BYE!" they all said and waved their own way.

"Time to head home." I said as I felt my body felling null." TAKE CARE OF THIS PLACE AND BENNY GOOD LUCK !" I said as I was teleported away. As I was teleporting away I hoped for the best as I left benny with Unikitty parents fixed necklace.

_**Back home/heaven**_

"well well well welcome back!" Zeus said.

"Hey first ever mission successful." I said.

"Yeah now then. I be honest with you normally this consider Amazing for you save two life but you did some dumb moves here and there." He said

"True but before we go any father can I ask you something?" I asked

"You just did." He said laughing a bit. "but your allowed to ask something else."

"Thanks. Now then what was that blue glow that appearing out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Well lucky for you there a whole full of that answer. But to give you that answer it cost you to leave now and pick up a few things." He said with a grin

"Of course you would." I said "fine give me the answer and the list."

"deal." He said as I knew I was in big trouble. "Well that blue glow was magic unrefined. You were lucky and had a magic surge that powers it up a lot."

"Ok… easy explanation." I said. "fine I go along with this."

"good I need you to bring three things from that world broken, ripped or in good condition it does not matter I give you the list tommorow. Now then remember that other thing I said I was making." Zeus said.

"Yeah did you make that weapon?" I asked

"Oh yes we did and we want you to be its tester." Zeus said.

"Ok…?" I said wondering what kind of weapon this could be.

"Bring in the new weapon!" Zeus shouted as the brought in a case. "Now then this new weapon will be left at your temporary house till you fully master its powers."

"I understand." I said" but just one question. What is it's powers?"

"well for now going base on what world I sending you to the main powers you need is absorption of energy to make a Energy Blade or arrows." Zeus said as I interrupted him

"Arrows?" I asked

"If you allow me to finish I would have told you." Zeus said with a angry face. "This weapon here right now has two modes Sword and Bow. You can add more with your travels but you have to call me for that."

"Don't forget you said that you wanted to upgrade or change this piece of junk." I said as I brought out my phone.

"Oh that right. Pass it over." Zeus said as I pass him the phone and he passed it to someone." Don't worry he take care of the upgrade the teleport function I need your help."

"How?" I asked.

"It cost to much energy just to have a battery on the phone to use the teleporter. Instead we need to use your energy to charge the both and the teleporter."

"And how will you…" I said as he poked me with an energy needle "Hey you could have just told me."

"Better just keep as a surprise." He said as I felt some energy getting sucked away." Anyways take this to the lab they know what to do."

"I swear sometimes I don't think this is heaven but other life…" I said as I was rubbing my arm.

"Maybe it is or maybe it not. I can't tell you that." He said.

"True for all we know this place you call heaven is just a world that learned how to access the worlds and your it's leader. No matter the world there always mysteries. Am I right?" I asked

"True to that." he said as he laughed a bit.

"Well there many things I need to tell you but the writer needs a break so he can write more." He said

"Writer?" I asked

"Yeah that guy there has been writing records of your adventure." He said as he pointed to a window showing someone writing what we were doing.

"Well tell me more about this sword later. Hey you over there you can stop now!" I said

**WELL WHAT AN ADVENTURE THIS HAS BEEN NO? SEEMS LIKE THIS STILL CAN GO ANY WAY THIS ADVENTURE BLAZE IS GOING. HOPE ALL YOU READERS ARE READY FOR OTHER ADVENTURE SOON. I TOUGHT OF A FEW THINGS AND I MIGHT EVERY NOW AND THEN WRITE A BIT OF WORLD 2 BUT MOSTLY IT JUST ANOTHER WORLD OF TRAINING REALLY.**

**END RELATIONSHIPS (this happen to main characters I talked with not everyone in the world)**

S-BEST FRIENDS/ SOMEONE I TRUSTED WITH REAL NAME

A-GREAT FRIENDS

B-GOOD FIRENDS

C-OK FIRENDS

D-UNDECIDED

E-HATE TILL THE END

S: UNIKITTY: she was like a little sister for Blaze. Married Benny. Eventually learn to master her angry mode

A: BENNY: knows he is going to take care of her little sister and has to trust him for a long while. Married Unikitty. Sadly for him his spaceship time lower to help here take care of town in my place

B: METAL-BREAD: took time but eventually he understood Blaze intentions

E: BATMAN: if possible batman would have let Blaze die with the crooks( good thing Blaze has his power or things would have ended worse for Batman) but fears Unikitty angry mode

B: LUCY: married Emmet to keep an eye on him to make sure he would be able to help all and keep the prophecy true for a long while

C: VITRUVIOUS: an old man who told Emmet a secret he must thank Blaze later.

B: EMMET: began slowly just like every other hero till the time needed he will rush. Married Lucy. Eventually went crazy without training his eyes with all those numbers

D: LORD BUSINESS: the rank says it all


End file.
